Something better
by jelly4ever
Summary: Gail will do anything to get out of a peck family dinner Even going to a teen recruitment camp ..
1. Chapter 1

So the grammars not perfect but who is ?

Abigail?" Stave called out as he entered the parade room " dinner at the Peck residence Friday night .. oh and Mom's on the wall path she wants to know why you're ignoring her calls ?

Gail cringed "Firstly ? If you call me Abigail again I'll shoot you in the face . Secondly ? No way ...

It's not up for discussion Gail" Steve grinned " unless you want mom to come looking for you ?

"Leo and I will be there " Traci smiled leaning on Gail's shoulders

"Well that's great .. But still not happening " Gail sulked folding her arms .

"Gail ? Suck it up .. Your going " Steve ordered

"Ok ok settle down we have work to do "Oliver spoke out as he entered the room taking centre stage

" ok so we have a few things to run through but firstly I have been informed from the highers that they want one of you wenches to head up state and take part in some teen recruiting camp

Recruiting what what? Andy asked

Oliver laughed " basically it's to get teens interested in becoming cops .. Educating them on the kinda work we do ' the pros and cons excuse the pun " he laughed " get it cons?

"Yeah yeah " the cops all muttered not finding their leaders joke funny ..

Any who " Oliver continued " It's not just cops there'll be firefighters" forensics' doctors and so forth it looks pretty cool and should be fun

I think that's sounds awesome" Chloe clapped causing Gail to roll her eyes at her

"When is it ? The cheerful women asked

" well it's for a long weekend " Oliver explained " it starts Friday morning so who ever goes needs to travel up Thursday night ..

" I'll do it " Gail jumped waving her hand in the air ..

Her fellow cops laughed loudly

good one peck " Oliver joked

no seriously " Gail urged " I'll go

You sure ? Oliver frowned " I mean there's gonna be annoying kids there You would have to talk to them " be "friendly " he air quoted with his fingers

They might even want to talk to you .

" I'm going " Gail said adamantly

Oliver and the rest of the gang looked on shocked that Gail of all people would offer herself to such a thing . She wasn't friendly' she hated public speaking and she certainly didn't like any kind of professional social gatherings

Ok Peck your on" Oliver said giving her the thumbs up before he continued with the rest of the daily duties

Gail turned to her brother with a very pleased with herself grin " ah shucks looks like I can't make moms dinner after all ..

Steve shook his head " your gonna regret that "

" I would rather hang out with a bunch of snotty nosed kids then sit with mom for even a minute hearing what a let down I am ... " so no I won't regret it "you guys have fun though " she laughed turning back to listen to Oliver

...

Gail pulled Chris' truck into a parking space at the front of the camp building stepping out looking at the surroundings

Piece of cake peck " she said to herself .

Uh excuse me ? " a small balding man spoke from behind her

"You can't park there " it's for employees

Gail stared at him coldly shaking her head

"See ? He pointed to the sign in front of the trucks bumper " it says employee only

Gail rolled her eyes " are you an employee ?

" me ? He pointed to himself " uh no I'm here for the teen camp "

I'm a ..

Who cares" Gail interrupted " unless I'm in your space which clearly I'm not .. I'd say it's none of your business

The small man stood with his mouth open no reply could be made due to his complete shock at the young lady in front of him's rudeness .

Gail shot him a smile before heading to the office flinging her bag over her shoulder

" you ok Hurb?

The small man shook his head still staring at Gail

" I've never met such a rude young lady in all my life " he gasped

The brunette women he was with looked over with raised eyebrows getting a glimpse of platinum blonde hair as it disappeared out of view

"Come on "she smiled running the shocked mans arm " let's get checked in ..

Once inside the building Gail gave her name and showed her ID before being asked to take a seat as she flicks through a magazine she hears the familiar Whiny voice of the man from the parking lot ..

Hubert craven " he announced to the receptionist causing Gail to accidentally laugh out loud

Hubert shot her an annoyed look .. she had been there 10 mins and already made an enemy which didn't bother her because she wasn't planing on making friends anyways

"Holly Stewart "

Gail's ears twitched the sweet sound of that voice made Gail take note

As she looked up her eyes almost popped out of her head ..

This "holly Stewart " was with weird small parking protester man

Gail sat watching as the brunette checked in they two were asked to take a seat .. Hurb sat across from Gail keeping as far away from her as possible ..

"That's the rude girl " he told Holly

Holly took a good look at the " rude girl " noticing how porcelain like her skin was .. She looked harmless enough " holly thought .

" maybe she's had a long drive and she's tired " Holly said

"Hmmmmm" hurb huffed folding her arms " I've met people like her before .. Rebels " he bitched " they walk around like they are above the law " mark my words dear Holly

Gail heard the whole conversation and couldn't help but smile .. Getting off her seat she wondered over to the desk

" hey how much longer do we have to wait ?

The girl behind the desk scanned the Clio board in front of her " uh just waiting on 3 more people and I'll show you to your accommodation "

You could just direct me " Gail smiled " I don't mind showing myself to my room

Impatient was well as rude " Hurb pipped up

"Sshhhhhhh " holly hushed tapping his arm

Gail turned to the whiny man to say something but her breath got catch in her throat when she was met with these huge dark beautiful eyes ..

This women was breath taking even with her hair tied back only a hint of makeup and her glasses on top of her head ..

Gail gain composure what was she thinking ... the hot lady was with the grumpy man who hated her so it was obvious the women probably wasn't a fan also ..

"Hey grandad " Gail barked " pipped down ..

Holly bit down hard on her bottom lip so not to laugh .. This women had balls "she thought

You see what I mean doctor Stewart ? Tired my eye .. He moaned

Doctor ? Gail thought " great beautiful but nerdy which probably equaled boring ..

Holly squeezed the mans shoulder "it's ok .. She smiled .. It's ok ..

"Ok that's everyone here now so if you would like to follow me " the girl from the desk smiled

" finally. Gail said loudly following the women as the walked across the parking lot ...

Hurb fumed at the fact gail was still parked in the wrong bay

Calm down gramps I'll move it tomorrow " wouldn't want the Doctor here to have to resuscitate you now would I ? Gail smirked

Holly looked at Hurb shaking her head to tell me not to react .. She sensed Gail was having far to much fun at his expense ..

" ok everyone " so this is where your be staying "

Gail looked around there was no " hotel room" it was a big apartment type place " uh what's this ? She asked " I mean there's the rooms ?

The lady smiled " the 5 bedrooms are upstairs and here we have the kitchen area and living space ..

Bathrooms are ..

No no no no " gail stopped her "5 rooms ? There's 6 of us

The lady smiled " actually there's 10 in this quarter some are arriving a little later their transport has broken down ..

What? Gail fumed " 5 rooms so your telling me we have to share ?

Mmm hmmmm !

Gail closed her eyes " Steve is gonna love this " she thought

Let's have some wine " one guy suggested "get to know one another a little..

Great " just great " Gail fumed under her breath

Gail sat as far away from everyone else as possibly .. one of the other members of the group poured her a glass of wine " cheer up it's not that bad " he laughed

Thats a matter of opinion " gail snarled back sipping the wine

"The sharp taste hit her taste buds hard " ewwww " she cringed as she swallowed it " gross " she whispered

Holly on the other side of the room noticed Gail's disgust and found herself chuckling under her breath

" ok so I'll start " my name is Hubert craven .. I'm a professor of criminology have been for over 20 years now .. I live in Vancouver but I'm originally from Ontario ... I think this weekends is a great idea and I for one can't wait to get stuck in

Gail shook her head " this little man was so annoying " she thought "

Gail zoned out as each and everyone Introduced themselves until it was Holly's turn .

Uh ok so I'm Holly" Holly Stewart I'm a forensic pathologist from Vancouver ..

" Holly also has a PHD " Hurb pipped up " and is my most talented pathologist might I add ..

Holly blushed "thanks hurb..

All of a sudden the room was silent bringing Gail out of her Holly trances

Noticing everyone's eye on her she sat up straight " oh me ? Uh ok

" I'm Gail Peck I'm a cop "she shrugged " I'm from Toronto ..

Everyone nodded once they were all done they began to talk amongst them self .. Holly watched Gail as she poured her wine into a plant pot

The guy pouring the wine from earlier headed towards Gail

Refill?

Oh uh no tha... Before she had chance to finish he filled her glass up

Gail Peck a cop from Toronto huh? He asked "

Yup " gail sighed bored already

The guy nodded " so your what? Early 20s ? That must mean that your Either married to a Steven Peck orrrr "

Ewww gross " Gail spat

" or he's your brother " ?the man added with a laugh

Brother " Gail answered " how do you know him ?

Rookie school " the man answered" nice guy .

Gail frowned " we all have our own opinions I guess

The guy laughed "tell him I said hi " he said as he headed off to fill glasses .

Gail quickly getting rid of her wine the Same way as before ..

Here " she heard from the side of her as a bottle of beer was inches from her face

Gail came face to face with those beautiful brown eyes from earlier

"I figured you don't like the wine "

Gail took the beer placing the wine glass down " it's ok

Holly frowned "really? I'm not sure that poor plant would agree

Gail laughed under her breath " busted!

Mmmmm" Holly hummed swigging her beer

"I'm holly " the doc said holding her beer out

"Gail " she replied clinging her bottle against Holly's

Holly nodded " you've met my friend Hurb right ? She laughed

Gail scratched her head " oh god .. He's sooooo annoying "

Funny that " Holly smiled " he said the same thing about you

"It's safe to say we're not gonna be friends when this is over .. Gail joked

Holly opened another beer " ah I don't know .. He's a grower

Gail raised her eyebrows " if you say so "

Just being around this women for all of 5 minutes Gail realised she wasn't boring at all ..

So thoughts on this room sharing thing ? Gail asked watching Hurb fuss around everyone

"Not ideal but " Holly shrugged

You sharing with hurb ? Gail asked with a devilish laugh

" what ? Fuck no " Holly laughed nudging the laughing blonde ..

you can "

"I don't think so

"Well Gail Peck I don't know about you but I don't fancy sharing with any of them " Holly pointed to the group in front of them

Gail draw on her beer bottle hard before swallowing " nah " she tutted

Do you snore ? Holly asked not once looking at the blonde

No? Gail frowned

Good... Holly nodded

"Good ? Why ? Why would that be a concern of yours ? Gail asked realising that she may just be flirting

Like I said .. I don't fancy sharing with any of them " Holly repeated

"So looks like that leaves you ..

"And if I don't want to share with you ? Gail asked eyeing up the behind of the Doctor as she leans against the kitchen island Gail was sat on

Well it's either me or Hurb?

Gail sucked her lip into her mouth so she didn't smile .. "Fine "she huffed slipping off the unit " but no nerd talk " I know what you doctors are like ..

Holly smiled shaking her head as she watched Gail head upstairs ..

This is going to be interesting she said to herself ...


	2. Chapter 2

15 minutes later Gail came bouncing down the stairs scanning the room for Holly

Hurb was bending everyone ear about their lives and talking of his . Gail would like to believe half of them we're as irritated as she was but in reality they all seemed to be interested

Which Gail took as they were all just as boring .. Holly seemed to be the only "normal " person here in Gail's eyes ..

Hey " Gail smiles at the "rookie "friend of Steve's " you seen that Holly Doctor anywhere !?

Doctor Stewart ? Yeah she went out side ..

Gail nodded heading out the slightly ajar door

"Hurb bored you that much you wanted to come stand in the cold !? She joked

Holly licked her bottom lip humming under her breath

" Nah he's not as bad as you think "

Debatable " Gail laughed

So anyways I've had a little scout around the bedrooms and found one with an un-suite so I've dumped my bag in there . If your playing bunk buddies with me I suggested you do the same .

Holly explained that she had left her bags in the car so Gail offered to help retrieve them ..

Once Gail showed her around the room Holly slumped into the bed ..

"This isn't so bad "

"Well it's the best room in this dump " Gail moaned " but I would say these beds are as old as your friend downstairs "

Leave him alone " Holly shook her head smiling

"Hey he started it " Gail argued " I was Minding my own business and he came rolling up on that high horse of his ..

Holly laughed loudly " he's old school he probably thought he was helping you "

Gail pulled a face and laughed " "yeah well he wasn't " Gail pulled out some beers from her bag handing Holly one .. " think I will move the truck tomorrow though " she laughed swigging her beer " I can't cope with the evil looks he keeps giving me "

Holly shook her head smiling into her beer bottle

"Maybe we should go back downstairs ?

Gail flared her nostrils " why ?

" because it's .. I don't know it's a little rude don't you think ? Holly asked

Gail fluffed her pillow resting back down on it flicking on the TV... " well I've already taken the crown of being " the rude girl " so I'm good .. "Your on your own down there Doc

Holly didn't want to appear rude so she headed back downstairs to mingle with the others

" There you are Holly" Hurb smiled " are you ok ? I saw that Rude girl talking to you ?

"I'm fine Hurb and her name is Gail" Holly smiled

" yes well ... Some of the other guest have arrived and there is a lovely young lady called Mary she's a firefighter from my home town "

Oh nice " holly said trying to sound interested .

"Mmmmm yes .. Yes she's very nice maybe you would want to share a room with her ? Hurb asked pulling Holly toward the new members of the team

"Uh actually Hurb I've uh .. Well I've already got a room "

Oh? The small man frowned

"Uh yeah ... I'm uh .. Well I'm sharing with Gail .. Holly said carefully waiting for her friends melt down

What? Hurb gasped " why would you want to do that sweetheart ? She's mean and very sarcastic might I add

Holly laughed placing her hand on his shoulder " she's not that bad once you talk to her " she's even going to move her truck tomorrow "

Hurb seems surprised "well so she should " you know Holly signs and rules are there for a reason

Holly stopped herself from laughing " I know professor .. I know ..

Gail flicked through the TV channels slowly realising that downstairs might not have been so bad . At least Holly was there so she would have someone to talk to ... So one to look at ..

...

Wow" that's all kinda of crazy down there " Holly laughed entering the room " oh sorry did I wake you ?

Gail shook her head " crazy? Not a word I'd use to describe them kinda people but ok "

"The new people have arrived "Holly explained lifting her bag into her bed

"More geeks and nerds? Gail said rolling her eyes .

Holly frowned turning to Gail "can I ask you something ?

Sure ... Gail swigged more beer

"Why are you here ?

"The same reason you are Doc... To force kids into joining all these amazing public services " Gail laughed

Seriously ? Why are you here ? Holly asked again " I mean I've known you all of what ? 2 hours and already I can see this isn't your kinda thing

Gail sat up swinging her legs off the bed " are you saying I'm not dorky enough to be here ?

Holly rolled her eyes " ok forget I asked

Gail sighed " fine .. No I'm not exactly over the moon to be here "

So ? Why come here ?

Ok .. Gail sighed .. This is the deal .. My mother is having her monthly family gathering tomorrow " Gail explained " and I am usually the topic of conversation ..

Holly nodded taking it all in ..

"You see Holly I'm a cop .. I come from a long breed of cops ..in fact being a cop is more of a birth right then a job .. " my parents are like royalty in Toronto ... My mother is as high up as high can go .. And her son is a hot shot guns and gangs detective and her daughter .. " that's me " she pointed to herself

" well she's just your average beat cop .. And that in my family just isn't good enough ..

Holly raised her eyebrows at the women in front of her " wow .. So you came here instead of dinner with your ? Mom?

"You got it ... Your not just a pretty face doctor " Gail smiled lifting her beer bottle in the air ..

Holly sat on her bed leaning towards Gail ... Well if it's any conciliation I think being a cop is brave .. And I think it's one of the most dangerous jobs around .. I couldn't do it I know that much " so Gail Peck if your mom doesn't think your good enough then that's her problem .

Gail nodded appreciating Holly's words " thanks

Holly smiled taking Gail's beer bottle out of her hand and taking a sip of it before handing it back " your welcome ..

As she lay on her bed looking at the TV she felt a smile grow across her face " you think I'm pretty ? She laughed

Gail's eyes widened and her she could feel her cheeks warming " I didn't sat that

Holly laughed " uh actually you did " you said " I have a pretty face

No " actually I didn't " I said your not "just " a pretty face ..

Same thing"Holly shrugged

Gail got up grabbing a towel " no actually it isn't .. I'm going for a shower..

Once Gail was out the way Holly began to unpack her clothes as she knelt down placing things in the dram between the two beds Gail's phone beeped lighting up ..

Traci- you mean to tell me that you've actually made a friend ? Bullshit .. Was the message that shot across the screen

Holly smiled knowing she must be the "friend" this Traci was talking about .. Gail must have mentioned her .. Holly bit down on her lip there was something about this blonde snarky cop that made Holly smile ..

Bet she's straight "? Holly thought to herself .

Hey ? Gail called out from behind the door .. Can you do me a favour and pass me those clothes at the end of the bed ?

Holly scanned the room eyeing the folded clothes " uh yeah sure ..

As Holly picked them up Gail's underwear fell to the floor

A small black thong .. Holly shook her head before any "blue" thoughts could enter it ..

Uh here " she knocked .. Gail opened the door enough to put her hand through " thanks ..

Once gail returned to the room Holly couldn't help but stare .. Her blonde hair was out of it's pony tail and hanging loosely down her shoulders ..

It made Gail look softer if you like " less like she wanted to kill somebody

What? She asked .. "Why are you staring at me like that?

Holly smiled letting a small laugh escape " I was uh .. Just looking .. Uh at your hair .. It looks nice .. You know .. down like that "

Oh" yeah well don't get use to it " I hate it down . Gail moaned

Gail had on a small pair of shorts that just covered the cheeks of her behind and an old Toronto PD T-shirt

Holly could tell she wasn't wearing a bra not that it made a difference . Gail really was nice to look at ..

"So what's the deal with this place anyways ? Gail asked as she brushed her hair back .. " I didn't exactly listen or read the memo

Holly laughed again .. She found herself doing that a lot since she came into contact with Gail .." You mean you've come here and you have no idea what your doing ?"

"Pretty much "Gail nodded

Holly smiled " ok well basically your going to hang out with some kids take part in some tasks "

I mean your will be more physical then say mine "

Physical? Gail frowned

Mmmhhhmm" Holly nodded " that's part of your job right ? Chasing bad guys ? Keeping fit?

"So I'm gonna be running around all weekend ? This sucks? Gail moaned

Noooooo" Holly laughed " I mean it's part of it I'm sure " then your do the meet and greet kinda thing " kids will I ask you questions " you answer them...

Gail place her face in her hands " oh god suddenly dinner with my mothers not sounding so bad "

Holly smiled pulling Gail's hands away " c'mon it will be fun

" fun for nerds maybe " Gail sulked and sighed " I need tequila and a lot of it

"No you don't " and anyways it's only 9-5 so you get the evening to recover " Holly told her trying to make her feel better

Gail got into bed turning off her light " this is going to be the longest weekend of my life .. I just know it


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU FOR FOLLOW ME .. Really appreciate it :)

Gail lay in bed staring at the ceiling when she woke Holly wasn't in her bed which wasn't a bad thing .. Gail was still slightly embarrassed about what had happened

The night before ...

Once holly has taken a shower she entered the room in just a towel.

Gail closed her eyes in fear she might find herself staring ..

Holly had her back to gail while she towel dried her hair quickly glancing Over her shoulder to see if Gail was awake .. Seeing her eyes closed Holly began to dry herself

Gail's curiosity got the better of her and opened her eyes slightly ...

Holly had placed her leg on the bed drying it .. Gail couldn't believe how long there were .. And how toned .. Doctors weren't meant to be this hot surely ?

As holly bends down to put her legs into her underwear Gail closed her eyes tightly .. Suddenly feeling a little Pervy

"You can't watch her Gail. What the fuck is wrong with you ? " she thought to herself

Once holly was in her underwear she dropped her towel to the floor

Hearing the thud Gail couldn't help herself .. Again she opened her eyes to be met with Holly's bare back .soft silky tanned skin and

Her behind sat neatly in a pair of black French knickers

Gail swallowed hard part of her felt disgusted that she was watching the Doctor 'the other part of her didn't give a shit . Holly was hot and it couldn't be helped ..

Holly pulled a vest over her head and slowly pulled it down over her bare breast and down to her hips before climbing into bed

She looked over at Gail who by now had shut her eyes as tightly shut as possible ..

Holly smiled before rolling over

A few moments later " you can turn the light out now Gail" she spoke with a smile

Gail's jaw flung open her mouth ran dry " shit ...

Gail didn't move she was partly embarrassed the other part totally mortified at the thought of Holly knowing she was watching her..

After a minute or so Holly turned back switching the light off herself

...

Gail showered and headed down into the breakfast area

" nice of you to join us officer Peck" called out a army style looking man

" my name is John Doyle I'm the organiser of this event and I'll be running you through what is required of you all "

Gail slid into the chair opposite Holly pouring herself a coffee ..

" you ok ? Holly asked with a smile

Gail swallowed the warm liquid before putting on her best " I don't give a shit " face ..." yeah" she shrugged

Sleep well?

" no " Gail snipped " them beds are uncomfortable and you snore .."

Holly laughed " I don't snore "

"How would you know ? You were asleep "

Holly cleared her throat " I don't snore ..maybe it was something else keeping you awake ?"..

Gail looked coldly at the brunette " it's the bed .. "Ok ? She spat getting up and heading outside ..

Holly frowned " guess she's not a morning person" she said aloud giving everyone a giggle

Gail later stood in front of around 30 teens all sat staring at her ..

"Ok so .. John Doyle called out " Officer Peck here is one of the most highly respected members of 15 diversion in Toronto .. "She has seen and heard some things that you lot could only ever read about in horror books "

Gail frowned . ok so this guy wasn't far off . She had seen some pretty terrible things in her time but he was going a little over board ..

Peck ? He called out making Gail jump

"Yes sir ? She answered

What's the Moto us as police officers swear by ?

Gail shrugged " protect and serve ? She answered unsure

Protect and serve " he repeated "that's correct .. " being a police officer isn't about sitting in squad cars eating donuts " it's about making sure that the city runs smoothly " it's about keeping order of the land " The man continued passing up and down

Gail rolled her eyes "this is boring " she thought to herself ..

Right Peck " I will leave this kids in your capable hands...

Once Sargent major was out of ear shot Gail turned to face the kids

Ok .. Let's cut the bullshit " being a cop does involve eating donut in your squad car and diverting traffic and handing out speeding tickets to idiots who don't know how to drive "

The kids laughed they were warming to Gail which wasn't surprising she liked kids ..

"But seriously " she began " it's tough ' it's dangerous ' every day you step out on to the streets it could be the your last day " you don't know what you're gonna be faced with " even the smallest of things could turn into something major .

" you ever kill some one? " one boy called out "

" nah " Gail answered honestly " I've shot someone " but never killed .

"Would you ? The same boy called out

"If I had too " gail answered again honestly

The boy nodded he was impressed

"Do you get afraid ? A girl called out

Gail breathed in deeply " of coarse '

" like I said before you don't know if your coming home in one piece after every shift " but you have to have faith in your training and in your fellow officers " your not work colleagues " your family . You have each other's back no matter what " no matter how afraid you are " you stay loyal and you never .. Ever faultier . You have to be bigger then your fear ..

The kids began to clap which drew attention to the group

Holly looked on wondering what Gail had done to receive such an applause

Finally they broke for lunch which Gail was pleased about consisting she missed breakfast . As she stands in the queue she feels a presence behind her

" your certainly winning over the kids"

Gail shrugged " am I ?

Holly nodded " well I didn't see anyone else getting the kind of reception you did "

" yeah well maybe that's because your all nerds and I'm not " Gail said sarcastically

Holly laughed following Gail to a table " you looked like you were having fun out there "

" This is not my idea of fun " gail moaned shovelling a spoonful of food into her mouth .

Holly left it at that she hadn't known Gail 24 hours yet but learnt quickly she wasn't in the mood for chit chat

" what's in the lunchbox ?

Holly frowned looking at the bag next to her " it's not a lunchbox it's a forensic kit "

Gail shrugged " looks like a lunchbox to me "

Holly nodded and continued to eat her lunch ..

Do I really snore ? She asked a few moments later ?

Gail swallowed her food " nah I'm just not a morning person "

Holly smiled " didn't think so "

You uh... Feel asleep pretty quickly last night " she added trying not to grin

Gail saw it though she knows Holly was a smart women .. She threw her folk on to her plate " alright " she sighed "

Alright what ? Holly asked pretending to be confused .

Gail leant forward with a whisper " so I wasn't fully asleep " but no offence you coulda got changed in the bathroom like I did !

Holly stood up picking up her plate " where would the fun have been in that peck ? She laughed walking away

Gail's jaw dropped so did the penny .. Nerdy Doctor Stewart was playing with her , teasing her maybe ?

Gail ran to catch the brunette up " hey ? Hold up " she called out " you did it on purpose ?

Did what ? Holly smiled.

" ok now your just messing with me " gail sulked

Holly got a little closer to the cop which made her nervous

" all I did was get ready for bed"

Gail squinted her eyes searching for something in Holly's face

Holly laughed " see ya later Gail

For the rest of the day Gail went though some major do's and dont's with her group all the while thinking about the conversation with Holly

Back at the apartment Gail was the last to arrive heading straight up to her room where she found Holly reading on her bed ..

"Hey " the Doc smiled

Hi" Gail replied grabbing her wash bag and entering the bathroom..

Returning with a toothbrush and a mouthful of paste

Can I ask you something ?

Holly turned the page of her book " sure " she answered keeping her eyes on the page

Gail studied her for while brushing her teeth vigorously " Are you ?

Am I ?

Yeah " are you ? You know like .. Like a ..

Holly laughed " like a what ? She asked looking into Gail's crystal blue eyes

Gail felt the build up of foam in her mouth " forget it .. She shrugged before disappearing into the bathroom to spit out the mouthful of paste.

Holly shook her head biting down on her lip .

Gail fell on to the bed placing the pillow over her head ..She felt a little stupid .

Yes Gail"

Gail lifted the pillow " yes what ?

Holly closed her book and got up off her bed standing at the bottom of Gail's

"You were asking me if I was gay right ?

Gail opened her mouth but nothing came out..

Holly smiled " well yes is the answer " I am gay and I would say your not pretty far off considering how much you enjoyed my little floor show last night "?

I .. Gail shook her head .. I uh

Holly raised her eyebrows opening the bedroom door " hey I'm not judging " glad you enjoyed it." . She teased before leaving Gail alone

Fuck " Gail cussed out loudly

...

Gail took a shower and got an early night . not because she was tired but because she wasn't ready for another encounter with the hot sexy doctor she had to share a room with.

There was no way she was getting caught out like that again ..


	4. Chapter 4

When Gail woke this morning she was met with a sleeping Holly led just across from her . Her hair was draped softly across her shoulders and a little on her face

Gail couldn't help but smile . This women was with out a doubt beautiful

Gail knew she wasn't fully straight she had kissed girls in the past and even at 17 had a half hearted attempt at her first sexual experience

Half hearted in the fact she had snuck her way into a university party with a friend and got stupid drunk . She barely remembered what happen but knew she defiantly had an up close encounter with a females breasts

She never hid the fact she was attracted to women from her friends/co-workers

They wearnt shocked . it was Gail after all and nothing Gail ever did surprised anyone

Gail led on her side for a few minutes watching the brunette sleep . Her eyes scanning the curves of the Doctors face , her high cheek bones , her strong jaw line and those lips .. Those beautiful plumped lips

Gail wondered what they felt like ? How soft they would be on her's ?

Holly stirred rolling on to her back revealing her amazingly firm breasts that pokes perfectly over the top of her vest .

Ugh "Gail moaned to herself " I gotta get out of here" she quickly threw on some shorts and a jumper and headed outside

Stood in the middle of the parking lot she began to stretch . She needed to run , clear her mind of her inappropriate throughts of the sleeping women .

Gail was confused as to how this women had made such and impact on her in less then 48 hours ' she makes her nervous but in a good way

She toys with her ... again in a good way ... Sexual frustration sucks " she said to herself as she began to run

Holly woke to find Gail's bed empty

Picking her watch up off the unit next to her bed she frowned

It was 6.05am .

She remembers Gail saying she wasn't a morning person so wondered if she was ok ?

She wondered down stairs making herself a coffee before looking out of the window and what looked to be a nice hot sunny day .

A few moments later she spotted Gail running laps

"Wow " she thought " that girls fit ..

Gail was running laps like a professional athlete

Holly grabbed a bottle of water and headed outside

A runner as well as a bad ass cop huh? She joked as she approached Gail from behind

Gail jumped at hearing her voice " I have many talents " she answered turning around .

Holly's eyes made their way over Gail's body as she removed her jumper

Holly felt a little flushed at witnessing the sweat running across Gail's chest..

" that for me ? The blonde asked holding her hand out for the water

Uh .. Yeah .. Yeah it is " Holly stuttered

" good " Gail said downing the water. Like her life depended on it.

Holly watched for a few seconds before realising she was staring " I run too .. " maybe .. you know if you run tomorrow I could join you ?

Gail shrugged as she walked away towards the apartment " whatever "

...

Camp was in full force .. Gail's team we're in the middle of fire arm safety ..

" Ok so these are not toys " Gail shouts out holding a gun in the air " they are a dangerous weapon ' they kill people ..

They require a lot of training .. You have to know how to handle them correctly " one false move and BANG" she clicked the gun sending a loud noise into the air making almost everyone jump

Holly looked up seeing it was Gail scaring the life out of her .. She smiles watching Gail pace back and forth in front of her group of teens .

She seems in her element.. She is at ease round these kids . The kids seems to be engrossed in her ..

Holly licks her lips as she watched Gail teaching some kid how to stand and hold the weapon correctly

"Damn she's sexy " Holly muttered to self .. The way Gail held the gun made her arms tense up and holly could see the blondes muscles ..

"Are you ok Doctor Stewart ? That bang scared the life out of me " Hurb panicked " that women is a menace ..

Holly laughed shaking her head " she's certainly got the kids interested " Holly pointed

Hmmm" yes well she's still a pain the my behind " Hurb huffed as she walked away ..

Holly finished for the day and decided to get a closer look at Gail's teaching ..

The kids were trying out the replica guns

Freeze bitch " a tall boy called out laughing as he points it at his friends head ..

Hey " Gail called out " you ! She pointed to him before waving her finger beckoning him over ..

The boy swallowed seeing the seriousness in the cops face

I was just messing ar...

Gail held her hand up to stop him taking .. Follow me " she ordered walking towards a oversized tree ...

Holly is intrigued as to what's about to take place .. Folding her arms across her chest she tilts her head ..

You think being a cops a joke ? Gail asked the boy ?

No" the boy shrugged leaning on the tree .

Stand up " Gail shouted " and no what ? She fumed ..

" no I don't think it's a joke ,

Gail stood into the talk boys personal space " you don't think it's a joke ma'am ?

The boy swallowed " no ma'am.. I don't think it's a joke

" Look you may think This isn't serious ?and you may think you're the cool guy for messing around out there " but let me tell you something KID" ... It's no joke that people use guns on each other . " and it's no joke that I have to go out to a scene and witness the damage they cause ..

" Being a cop is hard work .. Its scary and it's dangerous and you have to trust yourself to do the right thing all the time .. " To be prepared, " To be ready to give your life up to save someone else's .. "

I mean Do you actually want to be a cop ? She asks

Yes ma'am " the boy mutters .. I do

" well stop being a dick and start acting like it " because if your gonna be a cop your fellow officers have to be happy in the know that when shit goes down they have you to watch their backs and right now ? Your not that guy ..

I'm sorry" he whispers

"Don't be sorry " Gail told him " just stop being a fucking clown and respect the fact we're taking time out to give you this kind of advise and training ..

If you don't want to be here then don't .. Don't waste my time or your own ..

The boy nods looking down at the floor ..

Go! Gail waved him away " get out of here ..

The boy hurried off with Gail's eyes burning through the back of his head

" wow " Holly said coming from behind the tree " you told him huh ?

Gail placed her hands on her hips still watching the kid not acknowledging the Doctor ..

" Think you've terrified him " Holly added

" He was fucking around with the guns .. Gail explained

Holly nodded with her arms still folded " you don't think maybe you came on a little strong ?

Gail frowned shooting the Doctor a stern look " in a year or so that kid can apply to Rookie school .. And fucking around like that gets people killed .. People like me .. So no I don't think I came on to strong at all

Holly nodded .. Look I wasn't tryna ...

Just forget " Gail interrupted " I need to clear up ..

Holly kicked herself for pissing Gail off she hadn't realised just how strongly Gail felt about her job .. She usually just shrugged it off ..

" I'm sorry " Holly whispered as she picked up a box of guns off the floor

Gail just looked at her ..

" your the cop right ? You know best " The Doctor smiled ...

Still Gail said nothing ..

Need some help clearing this away ? Holly asked hopeful holding the box up

" Sure .. Gail smiled


	5. Chapter 5

Day 3 of camp Gail slumped on the sofa in the living area of the apartment

" tough day ? Mary the firefighter asked .

Gail frowned she hadn't actually spoke to this lady before .. Or anyone else other then Holly and the odd swipe at Hurb..

Gail shrugged " it was ok ..

Mary held out a bottle of beer to the blonde before sitting next to her " well I don't know about you but this place blows "

Blows? Gail frowned

Mary nodded " yeah .. I mean it's ok when the kids are here but one I come back here I'm bored ..

" oh I hear that " Gail agreed . These aren't really the kind of people I can relate to "

Me either " Mary laughed .. Stuck up Doctors ?

Gail nodded " stuffy old men ?

Hurb? Mary asked laughing

Yup " Gail grinned " god the guy is a hinderance .

What your not a fan " ?

Gail stared at the firefighter unamused .

" didn't think so " Mary smiled " so Gail isn't it?

Gail nodded sipping her beer ..

"Well Gail I happen to know that 10 minutes down the road is a club " Mary explained "

" shut up ?

" yup " Mary nodded " one of the dining staff told me about it " it's pretty good too " full of uni students all up for a good time !

Gail turned to Mary " ok so you even to this club ? How is this the first time I'm hearing about it ?

Mary laughed "well it's the first time we've spoke

"Well are you going again ? Gail asked slightly excited she May just get out of the apartment and the boring people in it .

Yeah " Marty laughed " it doesn't really get busy till after 12 so I wait for these losers to hit the sack and sneak out "

Ok well count me In " Gail clapped

Mary grinned tapping her bottle on Gail's

" I'll ask Holly is she wants to come "

Mary frowned " who ?

Holly! .. Doctor stewart ? ..

"Oh yeah " Uh no offensive but isn't she one of these stuff Docs ? Mary moaned

"What ? Gail gasped "no.. "She's cool " she's uh .. She swallowed " she's ok

Mary got up off the sofa " I don't really want to Bring attention to the fact I sneak out Gail and uh.. Well the more of us that do " .. Its not gonna be a secret for long .

" you don't want her to go ? Gail asked slightly pissed off ..

Mary shrugged " I just don't want to get busted " I'm on my last legs at work .. This is kinda to redeem myself and it won't look good if my boss finds out I've been partying ..

Holly entered the apartment feeling a little uncomfortable as the conversation between the cop and firefighter stopped immediately .

Hi" Gail waved whist Mary just smiled ..

Hi" Holly replied looking between the pair . .. Am I interrupting something ?

What ? Uh no .. Gail panicked .. Nothing "

Mary moved away towards the stairs " Gail ?

Gail and Holly turned to face the firefighter ..

Just let me know ?

Gail quickly turned to put the kettle on " Coffee ?

Holly shook her head walking away leaving Gail alone ...

...

The night was wearing on and for some reason unbeknown to Gail .. Holly wasn't talking to her .. " what's up ? The blonde asked

Holly was led reading her book she didn't answer she just shook her head ..

Are you mad at me for being short with you earlier ? You know over that kid ?

Holly shook her head " nope .. I'm just tired ..

Gail sighed heavily .. Great Holly was being boring everyone had retired for the night and it wasn't even 10pm ..

Gail left the room heading downstairs " freeze " she laughed at Mary as she jumped ..

Gail ? Fuck you scared me " Mary panted .

"Sorry couldn't help myself " so ?

So?

So let's hit this club ? Gail whooped

Shhhhhhh" Mary laughed " your wake the oldies ..

...

Gail was impressed with the club it was filling up nicely and the music was pumping .. Feeling the vibrations through her feet Gail smiled

" good enough for you ? Mary asked as they made it to the bar

Gail looked around " yep just what I needed " tequila?

Hell yeah " Mary cheered ..

The two drowned shots of tequila and danced the night away .. Gail wasn't sure if it was because no one knew her and she wouldn't see them again but she let her self go ... She didn't care who saw her .. She didn't care if she looked like a crazy women on the dance floor .. Mary and her were having fun and that's all that matter ..

Back at the bar Mary leans into Gail " hey I think you've got a fan ?

Gail looked confused looking over her shoulder " who ? Her? She asked pointing to talk blonde with a small black dress on

Yes " Mary laughed downing her shot" she's been watching you for ages "

Uh how do you know she's looking at me ? Gail asked ..

Mary leaned in closer laughing " because she's with the black girl .. And I pulled her last night so maybe she's hoping for a double date ?

Gail swallowed .. Mary was gay ? " ok " she thought " that's cool .. Gail looked over to where Mary's eyes were .. Two women were sat at a table in the VIP lounge sipping champagne .. "Wanna go over ? Mary asked ..

Gail shook her head " oh uh .. I don't know Mary .. I'm not really .. I just uh

Mary laughed " oh god Gail don't tell me your into the Doctor ?

What ? Gail gasped .

" That Holly ? Doctor Stewart or what ever she calls herself " Mary said sarcastically ... I mean I get it .. She's a fox but my god she must be boring " I bet she's never been drunk or Let loose in her life

Hey " Gail spat " you dont know her " she's not boring at all ..

Mary raised her eyebrows " you sleeping with her ?

No " Gail raised her voice " no I'm not .. Just don't say stuff about her ..

Mary sunk another shot " I thought you would be fun Gail .. " I thought we could of had some fun .? . Guess I was wrong " I didn't realise you had a thing for geeks and nerds .. She's probably no different to them other losers at the house .

Mary looked into the crystal blue eyes that belonged to the cop but they were dark and cold ..

" Don't you dare talk about her like that " you don't even know her "

Mary shrugged " seems I don't know you either .. I thought you had more about you ...

Gail down 4 shots one after the other " and I thought you were pretty cool but it turns out your just a bitch " .. and I would much rather hang out with Holly then spend another minute here with you ..

And with that Gail grabbed her jacket and left Mary stood alone ..

As she crept through the house she jumped into Hurb " Do you have any idea what time it is? He fumed hands on hips and tapping his foot ..

Relax grandad " Gail laughed feeling the effects of the tequila ..

" A young girl shouldn't be wondering around in a place she doesn't know on her own " he lectured .

She wasn't alone " marts voice came from being Gail .. " she was with me"

Oh " Hurb nodded " Well that's something I guess .. Even so people here are trying to sleep and you young ones need to so some respect "

Oh for god sake " Gail bitched .." Do you ever get bored of hearing yourself ? .. Mind your own grandpa ..

Oh my " Hurb gasped

Gail headed towards the stairs " don't worry old man one more full day and you never have to see me again .. And I thank god for that ..

Gail disappeared leaving Mary and Hurb .." Mary you seem like a lovely girl " please don't let that .. That... Nasty nasty girl corrupt you ..

Mary nodded heading the same was as Gail ...

Gail snug into her room to find Holly still reading ..

Holly smelt the strong scent of alcohol on Gail ..

As Gail began to talk but was interrupted but her name being called

Gail ?

A small tap on the door

Gail ?

Gail quickly slipped out of the room

What ?

I'm sorry " Mary said " I was an idiot " probably shouldn't drink so much tequila " she laughed ..

Gail shook her head " forget it Mary .. Good night

Gail slid back into the room this time Holly's light was out and her back turned ..

Holly ?

Holly didn't responded she just shifted in her bed burying herself deeper in to her quilt...

Gail sighed loudly .. Good night Holly


	6. Chapter 6

Hey .. Came a shove

Hey ? Wake up' another shove

Gail squirmed in her bed pulling the blankets tighter

" Wake up !

Holly ? Gail moaned " what are you doing ?

" it's running time " holly explained pulling at the blondes blanket

Gail opened her eyes slightly the effects of her night out weighed heavy on her head " what ?

C'mon " holly smiled " you said I could join you on your run

Gail frowned noticing the room was still dark " what time is it ?

Holly checked her watch " 6am

" what ? Gail gasped " no Holly .. Just no " she moaned hiding under the blanket .

Holy nodded placing her hands on her hips " fine .. I'll run alone " I guess a night out with Mary really took it out of you " she added sarcastically as she left the room

Gail flung her blankets off herself " uggggh" she moaned ..

...

Holly jogged gently around the car park , her mind on the night before .. She couldn't quite work out why she was pissed at Gail for going out with Mary .. Surely it was just a "friend " thing right ?

So her and Gail are slightly flirty " Holly thought to herself " doesn't mean Gail's into her? No wait ? She watched me in my towel ? There has to be an attraction ? Right ?

Holly became frustrated with herself for over analysing the matter ..

" Ok nerd I'm up " Gail called out stood on some sweat pants and a Toronto PD sweater

Holly stopped jogging to look over at the women .. " Hung over?

" yeah " Gail sulked " so go easy on me ok ?

Holly shrugged sipping her water " Ok.. 10k ?

Gail screwed her face up hiding her eyes from the slowly appearing sun

"You kidding me right ? She asked " did you not hear me when I said I was hung over ! ?

Holly shook her head " fine 5k ?

Gail shrugged as she began to jog with Holly followed behind her ..

They ended up next to each other jogging silently .. " looking a little more alive " Holly stated ..

" yeah well fresh air will do that to you " Gail sighed taking Holly's water and taking a long draw on it..

Holly picked up her pace running slightly ahead before turning around " c'mon peck ?

" I'm getting there " Gail huffed

Holly began to laugh " you're not gonna let a nerdy Doctor whoop your ass are you ?

Gail rolled her eyes " as if ?

What you waiting for then ? Holly laughed sprinting away ..

Gail took a deep breath picking up speed to catch the cocky brunette ..

Once they came to the end of their run Holly lay on their floor panting hard trying to catch her breath

Gail bent over her laughing " awwwww " is the Doctor tired ? She teased .. Holly snatched her water off the blonde drinking as fast as she could " ok so your fitter then I thought ?

Gail sat down beside Holly laughing " and I have a hang over "

Hmmmm " Holly hummed lifting herself off the floor ..

Hmmmm what ? Gail enquired " don't tell me your gonna give me a hard time asWell ?

Holly frowned ..

Hurb " Gail rolled her eyes " he had a bitch fit when I got in last night .

Holly placed her hands on her hips " yeah well it's not like you were quiet "

" it wast me ? Gail protested " it was that stupid .. Fire starter.. Ender. Extinguisher .. Whatever

Mary ? Gail .. Her names Mary " Holly corrected her ..

Yeah well " it was her not me "

Holly nodded .. So you went out ?

Gail looked at the brunette out of the corner of her eye .. She sighed heavily " yes... " but I wish I didn't " she's uh.. "

She's uhhhhhh what?

Gail shrugged " she's an idiot actually and I would rather taze myself in the eye then hang out with her again .

Holly couldn't help but smile .. She felt relieved that Gail hated this Mary ..

Gail looked at their surroundings noticing a small cafe " breakfast ? She nodded towards the hut

Absolutely .. Holly nodded ..

Once they ordered Holly sat in amazement as Gail wolfed down her breakfast .. " I was gonna ask where the hell you put all that ?" she frowned "

" Well as I kicked your ass on that run " you can answer your own question can't you ? Gail smirked downing her coffee " raising the mug to the waitress for a refill ..

Holly shook her head smiling behind her mug..

You know I wanted to invite you out last night " Gail said

Holly raised her eyebrows waiting for Gail to go forth with why she didn't ..

Mary she uh " she didn't think it was a good idea "

Oh " holly muttered

" she said something about if there was to many of us we would get busted " and that she was on her last warning at work .. Gail rambled

It's fine Gail " Holly interrupted holding her mug up for the waitress to refill .

No " Gail shook her head " it's not fine .. I really did want you to come " and I'm sorry I was loud when I got back ..

You wasn't " Mary banging the door down was loud " Holly fumed

I know " she uh wanted to apologise " Gail explained ..

For ? Holly asked curiously

" for being an idiot " are you eating that ? She asked changing the subject pointing to Holly's bacon ...

Also .. Gail smirked " she did say it wouldn't be your thing "

And how would she know what my thing is " ? Holly shot back

Gail shrugged " beats me " you have party animal written all over you " Gail joked

Ha ha " Holly moaned " contrary to what you or anyone else thinks Gail I do know how to let my hair down '

Sure " Gail nodded mockingly ..

Holly tilted her head to the side pouting her lips " I can have fun Gail ...

Gail smiled fiddling with her mug " prove it"? me and you ? Tonight ? That bar ?

We leave tomorrow "

So ? Gail smiled " all the more reason to head out ! What do you say doc ?

Holly finished her coffee and stood up " fine .. " but your buying ..

Gail clapped " wicked ..

...

Holly's day was going way to fast for her .. She kicked herself all day for being cocky and agreeing to a night out with Gail . Even though they had only known each other for a few days Holly had a feeling Gail was the kind of person who holds their liquor well ..

Real clever move Stewart " she moaned to herself ..

Gail's day on the other hand was even better then she expected .. All her group past their tests which made Gail proud of herself " ah mother if you could see me now " she laughed to herself ..

Uh officer peck ?

Gail turned to see the tall boy from yesterday. " what's up ? She asked

I uh.. He swallowed nervously .." I just uh .. I wanted to um ... What I'm trying to say is .. He took a deep breath .. I'm sorry .. You know" for being a complete idiot yesterday " I thought about what you said and your right " I don't want to be the guy no one trusts to back them up !

Gail nodded ..

" I want to be the officer that people can rely on " I want to be a good cop " and I do take it seriously " I really do ..

" look kid " maybe I was a litter hard on you "

" no .. No you wearnt ma'am" I deserved it " but i know now that you were just tryna help me out and I really do appreciate it .

It's cool kid " get your ass out of here and have some fun ..

The boy nodded " officer peck ?

Mmmmm ?

" I hope one day I can be as good a cop as you ? The boy stated sincerely

Gail's heart melted she had never had anyone say such a nice thing to her .. She didn't even have to be nice to him either ..

Gail smiled " just do your best ".

The boy nodded and waved as she ran towards his friends ..

Gail felt warm inside which was a new unfamiliar feeling for her ..

That was nice " Holly smiled letting Gail know she heard everything .

Mmmmm " what would my mother say ? Gail laughed

So you ready for tonight ? She added ..

Yeah " Holly shrugged .. Trying her best to hide her worries ..

" Good .. Gail smiled leaning into Holly so she could whisper into the docs ear " cause I'm really looking forward to seeing just how much fun you can really have ?

Holly swallowed Hard " shit " she panicked ..


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING It's getting a little smutty !

...

After camp wrapped up some of the group leaders decided to head home leaving only 6 ... Hurb took it upon himself to arrange a last meal..

I would like to propose a toast " he smiled standing up " I think it's safe to say this weekend was a success and I think we all deserve a pat on the back " he giggled partying his own shoulder ..

As his speech continued Gail leaned into Holly. " I can't take much more of this " can we bail ?

Shhhhhh " Holly hummed placing her finger to her lip " we can't yet Gail ..

Why not ?

Because ! It's rude " Holly snapped

Gail laughed " uh hello? Queen of rude right here " she grinned pointing to herself ..

Ok " as lovely as this is " Gail said sarcastically standing up from the table " I have more pressing things to be doing " so .. ? She held her glass in there air " camp was great and hey who knows ? You might get the pleasure of me next year " she added finishing off her wine "

As she walked up the stairs Hurb shook his head " I hope not .. He fumed taking his seat ..

I'll huh" just .. Holly pointed to the stairs hurrying away ..

What ? Gail asked rolling her eyes ?

"Do you always have to be so rude ? Holly asked folding her arms a cross her chest ..

Gail frowned " that was polite ..

Holly tilted her head unimpressed

Alright I'm sorry " Gail said unconvincing " so she'll we get ready to go out "?

Holly shifted staring at her feet .. As much as she wanted to hang out with Gail in a more personal environment she was nervous ..

sure " she shrugged

Great " Gail grinned .. You can use our bathroom and I'll use the communal one .." Let's go get tequila'd " she giggled grabbing her towel before leaving the room ..

Holly sighed slumping on her bed .. What does one wear to this kinda place ? How much "tequila'd " does Gail plan on getting her ? What if she talks to much ? What if she bores her ?

Holly rolled her eyes at the thought of all her worries " just go with it Stewart " she said to herself as she rooted through her clothes ..

A little while after Gail returned " wow " she swallowed

you uh ".. She licked her bottom lip . "you look nice".

Holly was dressed in leather pants that made her legs look super long and a vest top and blazer.. And her hair hanging loosely down her back

Thanks " she grinned eyeing Gail's body up that was still in a towel .

" your not ready?

Give me 10 minutes " gail winked heading into the bathroom ..

Holly ? She called out

Mmmmm?

" you might want to dump the blazer it's pretty warm in the club ' plus it screams nerd .. She laughed ..

Holly looked at herself in the mirror thinking there was nothing wrong with her jacket " what if it gets cold ? She called out .,

Then I'll have to warm you up " Gail said seductively behind her dressed to impress

Holly's breath hitched a little . Gail had her hair down . It was the first time Holly had seen it like that .. The usual quiff and tight ponytail were gone and in their place as beautiful golden locks that flowed half way down the cops back .. Her jeans were tight and her vest top clung even tighter to her breasts ..

Your hair ?

Gail nodded " yeah I have some " she laughed . Come on let's go?

...

The club was busy . The music was thumping and the revellers were in good spirits . Gail grabbed Holly's hand pulling her through the crowd towards the bar ..

Holly smiled realising Gail hadn't let go as they wait to be served .. The bar tender nodded to Gail so she lent in whispering their order into his ear..

Holly watched as bourbon ' beers and tequila were poured " this isn't going to go well" she thought to herself ..

Gail pointed to an empty table as she held the beers out for holly to take ..

Once they were seated Gail sunk all of the tequila causing Holly to raise her eyebrows

What ? Gail laughed " you didn't think I was going to make you drink something you don't like did you ?

Who said I didn't like tequila ? Holly asked sipping the bourbon

" you didn't have to nerd" Gail smiled " your face said it all ..

Holly laughed under her breath biting her bottom lip " it's not that I don't like it " it's just ... well it doesn't like me !

Gail nodded " I hear ya.. So ? What so you think ? She asked looking around .

It's full of uni kids " Holly stated

Mmmm" Gail nodded " doesn't matter though " it's not like we can to socialise !

Holly wasn't sure what that meant but shrugged it off sipping the cold beer which soothed the burn the bourbon left in her throat .

So dead people ? Gail said randomly

Holly nodded

Why ? I mean you are like a fully qualified really doctor ' why the dead ?

Less chance of getting sued " Holly joked ..

True " Gail agreed " but seriously ?

Holly placed her drink down moving off her seat to glide into the booth next to Gail so she could hear her better . " well don't you deal with dead people in your job ?

Yeah " Gail nodded " but not by choice Holly "

Holly cleared her throat " I did the whole " alive persons doctor for a year and it bored me " she explained " at least my patients don't complain .. I don't have to be overly friendly and there no chance of miss diagnosing and killing someone ..

Gail laughed shaking her Head " you are very weird "

Holly rolled her eyes leaning into Gail " and you ? You are insane .. You know that right?. ..

Gail was enjoying the closeness And found herself leaning closer placing her arm on the back of the booth above Holly's head " it's not they I'm insane Holly .. " it's just your a lot more reserved then me ..

Holly frowned " Gail? Just because I'm a doctor doesn't mean I haven't lived " I mean I did go to collage .. I did all the crazy stuff every one else did .

Oh really ? Gail asked unconvinced " well let me get us some refills and you can tell me all about it .. "

Gail stood up sliding across Holly's lap rather then asking her to move ..

Her breast passed inches away down Holly's face causing a stir in the Doctor ...

Gail wasn't long at all and returned with a bottle of bourbon

" saves pushing through the crowd " she explained sliding back over Holly's lap with a pouted smile

" ok so go ? Tell me all about this crazy side to Holly Stewart? Gail clapped ..

Holly rolled her eyes " not much to tell " she began grabbing the bottle of liquor pouring herself a large drink ..

" I parted like everyone else ' I drank illegally " I even tried marijuanna"

Gail placed her hands over her ears " I can't hear that nerd " she joked " I'm a cop .. Enforcer of the law ..

Holly laughed " you asked peck..

Ok so you're a rebel? What else ?

Holly shrugged " I don't know " the usual stuff .

Gail laughed downing more tequila .. " ok so you're not as nerdy as I thought " but you're still defiantly a nerd ..

A loud cheer came from across the bar turning Gail and Holly's heads " what's that !? Holly asked

Gail stood up a little so she could see before slumping back down " nothing exciting .. Body shots I think ..

Holly smiled nodding her head " ok so what was Gail peck like at collage ?

Gail laughed again " a nightmare " which kinda hasn't changed

" got some secrets in there you don't wanna share huh ? Holly teased gently poking Gail in the head

No " Gail replied swatting Holly's hand away ..

Yaaaaaaay" roared across the bar again ..

This time Gail paid no attention ..

So ? Drugs and alcohol huh ? That's what crazy stuff Holly Stewart got up too .. You crazy thing you .."

I would hardly call it "drugs " Gail .. It was a small toke on a joint .. The brunette laughed " I actually felt ill for a week after ...

Gail smirks shaking her head " like I said you crazy. Thing ..

Holly placed her drink down " you don't think I know how to have a good time do you ! ?

Didn't say that " Gail snapped back sipping her bourbon whinging at the heat.

But you think it " Holly moaned .. " Gail .. She hummed into the cops ear " there's a lot of things you don't know about me " never judge a book my it's cover ..

" I kinda do that cause I'm not a fan of reading " Gail shrugged " hey but it's cool Doc .. I kinda like ya even if you're not crazy and you haven't " really lived "

Ok ok " came over the microphone .. " it's 12 midnight and that only means one thing .. What does it mean ? The dj sang out ...

Body shots ' body shots " the crowed cheered ..

Ok who's next ?

Holly smiled at Gail ..

What ? Gail frowned ..

"You think I'm not a spare of the moment kinda girl ? You think I don't know how to have fun" ? Holy stood up pulling Gail to her feet .. " I'd like the chance to prove you wrong Officer peck ?

Gail swallowed hard " prove it ? How ?

Holly bit her lip with a wide grin pulling Gail across the bar ..

Woooaaaaahhhh " the Dj called out after two young girls finished their body shots ..

Who's next ?

Here ? Holly called out waving her hand in the air.,

"What ? Gail panicked trying to pull herself away " no .. No way Holly

Awww what are you afraid of peck? Holly mocked .

Ok sexy ladies your up ' the Dj called out ..

Holly grabbed Gail swinging her around so she had her back to the table .. " don't look so scared cop " she grinned .. This is fun!

Gail swallowed She could see half the bar watching her and it made her uncomfortable " Holly? You've proved your point "

Not yet I haven't " Holly whispered as she pushed Gail on to the table straddling her .

Gail felt a rise inside her .. Holly had the naughtiest grin on her face which made Gail blush " I thought you didn't like tequila ? Gail stuttered

" I didn't say that " I said it doesn't like me " Holly corrected her placing a piece of lime into the blondes mouth ..

" You ready Peck ?

Gail couldn't Answer .. she just watched as Holly lifted the hem of her top up to reveal her toned stomach , Pouring a line of salt from the top of her jeans to her belly button .

Feeling the salt touch her skin made Gail shudder Holly had a mischievous look on her face right there and then she knew she was in trouble .

Holly gently filled Gail's belly button up with tequila before holding her hair to one side .

" you ready ? she asked as the crowd began to cheer .

Gail's breathing became heavy and her heart began to race .. As she felt Holly's tongue deeply run up her body Gail clenched her fist .. It felt amazing .. Holly was teasing her she travelled toward the belly button slowly . Gail felt like she was going to explode. her mind blank for a second before being jolted back to life at the feel of Holly's tongue dip into her belly ..

Yaaaaay " the crowd called out and Holly used her mouth to take the lime from Gail's .. Before leaning up to bow at the crowd

Gail felt a wetness between her legs and before she knew what was happening she pulled Holly down slamming their lips together ..

The whole club erupted into claps and cheers but Gail didnt care .. This women on top of her had her in a frenzy of sexual wanting ..

Kissing the Doctor forcefully entering her tongue in to her mouth she sucked hard .. Holly moaned into her mouth feeling the heat coming from the blonde underneath her.. Kissing Gail felt amazing it was just how she imagined it to be .. Her lips were soft and plumped ..Holly didn't want the kiss to end , teasing Gail by biting on her bottom lip before running her tongue across the mark she left .

" Gail " she panted " people are watching ?

Gail nodded " I know " she swallowed.. Letting go of Holly so she could get up ..

Holly began to blush as people were still clapping .

Oooooook " the Dj cheered " I think it's safe to say that was sexxxxxxy as hell ... Who's next ?

Gail followed Holly back to their table . She felt light headed and it was nothing to do with the liquor . She grabbed the bottle of bourbon before taking Holly's hand ..

Let's get out of here ?


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING ... THIS DOESNT CONTAIN SMUT...

...

Holly and Gail practically fell through the doors of the apartment . Hands grabbing clothes, lips moving against lips .. Tongues dancing together .. heavy breathing and loud panting came from both women

Gail ? Holly panted

Gail ? We can't ..

Shhhhhh" Gail whispered against Holly's neck as her lips attacked it " "you might wake Hurb " she laughed ..

Holly lifted her chin giving Gail more access to her smooth silky skin "yeah and if we don't stop we'll wake him and he'll have a heart attack"

Gail laughed pushing Holly towards the stairs never once taking her mouth away from her neck ..

Gail ? .. Holly hated having to be the cautious one and wanted nothing more then to rip The cops clothes off .. " maybe be should stop ?

Gail pushed open the bedroom door walking Holly in back wards before shutting the door with her foot and ridding herself of her leather jacket ...

" is that what you want ? She said

Holly swallowed " shaking her head ..

Well then " Gail smiled pulling Holly into her kissing her passionately slowing unbuttoning her shirt hearing the hitch in Holly's throat..

Gail surprised herself by taking the lead she wasn't usually so forth coming . but in the moment she didn't care .

Holly had ruined her at the bar and sent a wave of excitement washing through her . Her pants were wet from the doctors actions and her stomach was on fire ..

She was having Holly no matter what !.. She needed to feel her lips on hers, she wanted to know what it felt like to be wrapped in her arms , to see her naked and stripped of all her reserved-ness ..

God I want you" Gail whispered into Holly's ear as she lifted her top over her head revealing an amazing pair of breasts sat perfectly in a black satin bra

Gail's words made Holly blush" what are you waiting for then?

That was all the confirmation Gail needed that Holly was ok with what was happening . Pushing the brunette on to the bed. Gail slowly but sexily crawled on top of her placing her lips gently along Holly's stomach making her shudder ..

Gail reached eye level with Holly looking into her eyes " hi ..

Holly grinned " hi .. Leaning on to her elbows" I think that bourbons kinda got to me ?

Mmmmm" and here's me thinking it was the tequila? " Gail teased leaning down taking Holly's bottom lip in between hers sucking it in ..

" You're a tease Peck " Holly stated .

" yeah so ? I have a feeling your enjoying it " Gail smiled as she kissed Holly's neck yet again

Gail didn't know what made her so confident all of a sudden ? Maybe it was the alcohol ? Maybe it was the endorphins Holly set off in her earlier ?

Gail didn't care she just wanted to get Holly naked as quick as possible ..

As Gail kisses Holly's collar bone one of her hands slides slowly across the doctors stomach popping the button of her pants open ..

Holly led down on to the bed completely . the feel of Gail all over her felt amazing , her skin burned with every touch .. Her heart skipped a beat every time she felt the cops lips on her ..

Gail ran her tongue across the curve of Holly's left breast before placing a kiss in the dip of her collar bone

Leather pants Holly? Really ? She moaned finding it difficult to get rid of them ..

Holly giggled quickly making short work of the problem ..

Gail gasped before clearing her throat ..

You ok ? Holly worried " oh god " your having second thoughts aren't you ?

What ? No .. Gail shook her head " I uh .. I just .. She sucked in her bottom lip " I mean I knew you were ..

I was what ? Holly asked feeling a little uncomfortable about being in just her underwear

Gail's eyes scanned Holly's nakedness one more time before lifting up to straddle the Doctor

I knew you were sexy Holly. But this sexy ? She grinned running her hands across Holly's breasts " wow .. Just wow ..

Just kiss me already " Holly laughed under her breath pulling Gail down .

The kiss was tender and slow .. Holly's tongue brushed across Gail's bottoms lip " how come I'm the only naked one here ?

Gail leaned up removing her vest " "better ?

Holly shook her head fiddling with Gail's belt " not quite ..

Holly used all her strength to push Gail off her and on to her back pulling at her jeans ..

Gail's skin was as white as snow and as smooth as silk ..

"Do you know how beautiful you are Gail? She mutters..

Yeah really beautiful " now come here "Gail said sarcastically wrapping her legs around Holly! .."now seriously ? Stop talking ..

Holly didn't have time to laugh or even react .Gail pulled her in tightly feeling her naked torso on her own ..

A small moan escaped Gail's mouth as Holly dipped her tongue in

Holly being the expert took the lead kissing Gail's lips moving her way to her neck using her tongue to tease the blonde .. A small bite into the cops skin made her buck .. Her back arched just enough for Holly to flick her bra open.. Not giving Gail time to react she took her left nipple into her mouth sucking it hard before flicking her tongue over it

Gail closed her eyes grabbing hold of Holly's hair " shit" she moaned .

Holly felt amazing .. There was something about this nerdy women then made Gail weak ..

Holly had moved over to the other breast giving it just as much attention , she smiled as she felt Gail's grip tighten in her hair .

Holly slid her hand down Gail's stomach slowly moving it towards Gail's damp pants

Gail opened her legs a little more to allow Holly to rest inbetween them

Holly watched Gail's face as her hand reached her hot spot ... She wanted to make sure she wasn't over stepping the mark ..

" You ok ? She asked ..

Gail just nodded pushing her head deeper into the pillow ..

Holly couldn't help but smile she loved the facial expressions Gail pulled at her touch ..

She massaged Gail through her underwear feeling her wetness oozing out of her.

"Gail ? Your so wet " she grinned kissing the blondes stomach ..

"Do something about it then? Gail giggled

Holly sat up a little still rubbing Gail over her wet pants .. Gail opened her eyes looking directing into Holly's chocolate orbs .. Her breathing heavy and getting heavier with every stoke of Holly's hand.

Holly leant over lacing Gail's lips with her own .. Her tongue swiping Gail's before moving it away ..

" Tease " Gail fumed

"You want more ? Holly asked .

Gail took a deep breath . She couldn't understand why she wasn't nervous ? Afraid ? Worried ? All she felt was excitement .

Holly was about to make love to her and she was ready ..

Gail nodded smiling as Holly seductivly removed her underwear leaving the cop at her mercy ..

Yours ? Gail muttered wanting Holly laid bare ..

Holly stood off the bed to remove her own swirling them around her finger before throwing them at Gail causing her to laugh ..

Come here " Gail ordered

Holly climbed on to the bed making her way back to Gail lifting her leg to kiss her ankle .. Slowly moving up her leg each kiss making Gail shudder and gasp ..

Holly reached Gail's thigh sucking at the skin before biting it gently

Gail laughed " not there "

" Ohhhhh your ticklish ? Holly grinned repeating her actions ..

Gail squirmed " Holly seriously " not there " she laughed ..

Holly nodded " ok . How about here? She asked spreading Gail's legs .

Leaning down to place a kiss on her pelvic bone ..

Oh god " Gail whispered ..

Holly repeated the kiss in the same spot before slowly running her finger through Gail's burning folds ..

Shit " Gail cried out grabbing Holly's hair ..

Holly took Gail's cussing as a good sign and found her now throbbing clit .. The feel of Gail wasn't enough for the Doc she had to .. No she needed to know what the blonde tasted like .. She had imagined this moment for the last few days ..

Taking a quick glance at the blonde she dipped her head between her legs running her tongue between Gail's lips .. "Wow" Holly muttered .. Gail was everything she imagined and more . The taste of her arousal sent Holly into a hot mess ..

Paying extra attention to Gail's rock hard bud .. Sucking it into her mouth before teasing her with her tongue ..

She knew Gail was with her as the grip on her brown locks became painful .. In a good way ..

More " Gail gasped

Holly flattened her tongue covering the whole of Gail's heat lapping up the liquid that was pouring from her

Holly inserted one finger into Gail's opening teasing her with her slow thrust .. This was to much for Gail to handle she thrusted hard on to the long digit as holly continued to suck her deeply ..

Gail was close she could feel the burn in the pit of her stomach .. Her hand now holding Holly's head in place as she rode the waves

Holly placed two more fingers into Gail feeling her tightness

This women was amazing .Holly couldn't get enough of her . She wanted her in every way possible

Her sex was on fire in Holly's mouth she knew she was close to the edge .. Holly worked her way back up to the blonde pouted lips kissing them deeply

Gail could taste herself on Holly's tongue as she forced it into her mouth ..

She could feel herself working in time with Holly's fingers as she thrusted her deeper and deeper adding more pressure stroking her bud with her thumb

"Holly ? She groaned

Holly loved hearing her Name being called .. She wanted this moment to last forever but she knew Gail was almost done ..

Harder " Gail cried out .

Holly went with Gail request pumping her finger harder and deeper with every thrust ..

Gail shuddered underneath her as her release began to leave her body ..

She began to moan one hand grabbing the bed sheet ' the other digging into Holly's back As she kissed and sucked on Holly's neck causing an instant bruise

Fuck " she cried out as Holly brought her to the best orgasm of her life ..

Holly held her hand still curling her fingers inside Gail as she bucked and squirmed allowing her body to react ..

Jesus " Gail's cried as her hot liquid released all over Holly's fingers

My god " Holly moaned into Gail's mouth as the moment took over her . Watching Gail orgasm sent shock waves thought her own heat .. Gail felt it slightly dampen her leg..

She could feel Holly was close so ran her fingers down her torso and straight into her throbbing centre ..

Holly let out a loud gasp and Gail pumped into her .

The beautiful women on top of her was riding her fingers

Grinding her pelvis into Gail's .. Gail removed her hand pushing her sex into Holly's and they grinded into each other .

Their sweaty bodies sliding against each other " the tongues dancing the same dance.. Gail's hands kneading Holly's breasts as she began to moan into Gail's mouth ..

Gail used all her strength to roll the brunette into her back .. Straddling her so that she could gain better access ..

She forcefully slammed her body on to Holly's

Mixing both their heated liquids together ..

Holly began to pant louder and louder " shit Gail " shit

Gail smiled as she watched Holly's eyes closed .. Her hand on Gail's ass. Her finger nails digging into her pale skin ...

Gail continued to move inbetween Holly's legs until she began to release" Gail .. I'm cum... I'm ..

Gail flipped herself off Holly and planting her lips in between Holly's legs .. Sucking her in .. Letting the juices flow over her lips and into her mouth .. Gail had never felt this excited about sex .. She was pretty sure she defiantly hadn't gone all the way with the girl at that collage party when she was 17 .This was something new and was blowing her mind ..

Holly began to cry out as Gail entered her tongue into her opening drinking her up ..

Oh god " holly moaned loudly " fuck .. Oh shit "

Gail made her way back to Holly placing her hand over her mouth nuzzling into her neck placing small kisses on her sweaty skin

Shhhhhh doc " she whispered into Her ear " you might wake Hurb ..

Holly let out a muffled laugh as she pulled Gail's hand away . "We wouldn't want that " she giggled

Gail still led on top of the brunette sighed into her neck .. Holly ? I think your most probably the sexiest nerd I've ever met ..

Holly laughed pushing Gail into the bed " and you peck are ... She blushed .. " really good at that "

Gail shugged " it was nothing .. She smirked

Holly shook her head rolling her eyes as she got up off the bed ..

" where you going ? Gail asked ..

" to put some clothes on " the doctor smiled ..

Gail lent up grabbing at the Docs wrist pulling her back on to the bed "don't bother " she grinned pulling the duvet over them..

Switch the light " she added ..

"Your closer " Holly argued ..

Gail tutted before slipping out of bed naked to flick the switch ..Holly blushed she couldn't believe she had just had her way with all that sexiness ..

Gail quickly got back into the bed

"So is the officer usually a big spoon or a little spoon ? Holly asked

Uh honestly ? Gail frowned I usually like my own space to sleep

Holly nodded " ok well that's hardly gonna happen seen as though this bed isn't really made for two !

Gail licked her bottom lip " I guess I'll have to make an exception then " rolling over pulling Holly's arm with her ..

Holly nestled in behind the blonde kissing her shoulder " night little spoon ..

Gail didn't answer she just lay still enjoying the feel of the brunette behind her ..

...

5am that morning Gail wakes instantly lowered her arm to feel the olive skined one that's draped over her stomach .. Her heart began to beat fast .. The realisation of what took place only hours before hit her like a ton of brick .. " oh my god " she whispered to herself ..

Gail moved out of Holly's grip slowly fearing she may wake the sleeping Doctor .. She heads to the bathroom to wash her face .. Splashing it over and over again with cold water .. Staring at the person in the mirror she swallows hard ..

Last night was amazing she knew that . She knew Holly did things to her she'd never experienced before . .. She did things she would never have imagined herself doing . Maybe it was the alcohol that made her more confidant! . Last night she wanted the women in the next room.

Last night she felt a connection she had never had with another person .. Last night she laid in someone's arms and fell a sleep .. Again something she had never done ..

But this morning in the cold light of day Gail's insecure side was rearing it's ugly head .. Her heart raced and her breathing become panicked .. She felt sick .

Gail peck doesn't do fluffy , she doesn't go cuddles

What would they talk about when Holly woke ? How would they leave things once it was time to head home ?

Gail's cold ice queen persona washed over her .. She had to get out of there ..

Quickly she collected her things shoving them into her bag .. All the while praying Holly wouldn't wake ..

Gail stopped for a second to look at the sleeping beauty .. " she really was an amazing women " she thought ...

Her mind running back and forth "shell I leave ? Shell I stay ?

Holly began to stir which frightened Gail .. She slipped out of the room gently closing the door ..hurrying down the stairs ..

Leaving already ? Hurb asked sarcastically ?

Gail gave him a cold stare " you got it wrinkles " she snarled ..

Good " Hurb bitched from behind his morning paper .. Can't say I hope to see you again .. He added

Feelings mutual grandpa" Gail smiled as she left the apartment hurrying to her car ..

Once inside she let out a huge breath .. Gripping the stirring wheel .. " fuck.. She swallowed .. Fuck fuck fuck ..

Gail wasn't sure she wanted that to be the last time she saw Holly .. She knew leaving the way she was wasn't right .. "Fuck.. "

As she looked across the car lot she noticed the black SUV .. Holly and Hurb arrived In .. Pulling her phone out to take note of the registration plate ..

Maybe in a few days Gail could look up the details and contact Holly that way ?!

Or maybe not " she thought as she pulled away leaving the weekend behind her ...

Holly woke with a smile as she spread her hand across the bed looking for the blonde .. The space was empty and cold .

Holly leaned on to her elbows wondering where she was ?

Gail ? She called out ..

Silence filled the room .. Holly looked around her .. Noticing Gail's things had gone .

She slumped back into her pillow biting her bottom lip .. " shit"


	9. Chapter 9

Holly slumped down on a seat next to Hurb

" good morning Holly " are you ok ? Hurb asked noticing the Doctor looked a little preoccupied

Holly nodded forcing a smile .. "I'm just tired .

Hurb squeezed her shoulder " I hear ya it's been a tiring weekend .. " on a good note that rude police officers gone ..

Gail " Holly gasped .

Mmmm" Hurb nodded " up with the sun she was. And out the door " such a rude child .

" I can't understand how someone so young can be so moody and rude." He rambled .

" Do you know Holly she comes from one of the most highly respected families in Toronto ? and yet she behaves like that ! I just can't understand it "

Holly laughed under her breath " she's defiantly a force " she sulked feeling used and slightly hurt ..

...

It had been 3 weeks since Gail came back from camp .. Her mother was impressed after hearing good reviews on Gail's teaching methods

That was short lived once Hurb decided to send her mother a strong worded email about the behaviour and bad manners of her daughter ..

Gail rolled her eyes as her mother moaned and lectured her about representing the Family name ..

Sat at her desk with her feet up Gail thought back to her night with Holly .. She kicked herself daily for leaving the way she did . She missed Holly's voice and more then that.. her laugh ..

Lifting her legs off her desk she pulled her phone out of her pocket searching for the note she had taken sat in her car outside the camp ..

" Why miss her when you can contact her dumbass " she said to herself flicking on her computer ..

Registration check ? Gail typed in the registration of the SUV Holly was driving ..

Professor Hubert craven ?" What the fuck? Sulked " what is wrinkles doing with a car like that ? She said to herself ..

Car like what ? Traci asked as she walked past .

Oh nothing " Gail shrugged closing the screen ..

Gail couldn't believe Hurb owned the car and not Holly ..

Gail typed Holly's name into google a long shot she thought but still you never know .

Dr Holly Stewart PhD .. Gail sighed .. Nothing apart from she finished top of her class .. Well the whole of the country it seems .. Qualified Doctor and forensic pathologist .. From Vancouver . Yeah yeah yea " Gail huffed " like I don't know what already ..

So that was it ? Gail's chance of finding Holly was a lost cause .. Stupid stupid stupid " she moaned at her self ..

Gail ? Traci frowned " you ok ? Cause you know you're kinda talking to yourself and it's .. Well it's weird!

Gail looked up at her friend " I'm fine .. It's just typical Gail Peck stuff .

Like ? Traci asked ..

Gail got up off her chair to leave " don't worry about " she sulked heading out ..

Hey babe ? Steve smiled popping his head around the door .."what's up with her ?

Don't ask me ? Traci said holding her hands up " I have no idea ..

" oh " Steve shrugged " ok well don't forget the new forensic pathologist is stopping by this afternoon ... Make your self free ok ? He wink

Traci smiled . Steve peck had a way of making her blush with just a look .. He shared Gail's crystal blue eyes and like her knew how to use them ..

Ok ? She grinned ..

A few hours later Gail walked into the station her pants soaking wet ..

" Gail ? Andy laughed " what happened to your pants ? She pointed

Don't ask McNally " Gail sighed slumping down on a chair ..

Hey ? Traci smiled .. Uh have you had an accident Gail ? She joked

"Nash I'm not in the mood " Gail groaned

"We chased some kids that were hanging outside the Walmart causing trouble .. Chloe explained as she entered the room " one threw a slushy at her ..

Andy and Traci laughed causing Gail to snarl at them

"what ? Traci smiled" we don't find it funny "

" no coarse we don't " andy sniggered .

" yeah yeah what ever " Gail sulked " what's with them ? She asked nodding towards Chris'Dov and Nick ..

Traci rolled her eyes folding her Arms " we have a new pathologist . She's uh .. Well let's just say she's easy on the eye "

"Easy on the eye? Andy frowned " the women is a fox."

Chloe didn't look amused " Dov ?

Dov looked slightly shocked and guilty " what ? I . I. I wasn't looking " no I was simply .. Just uh '

Move it ? Chloe ordered pointing towards the door ..

Gail laughed " push over ..

...

Yeah so that's the low down on 15 diversion " Oliver smiled .

"Well I can honestly say I'm looking forward to working with you guys " Holly grinned

Hey " Steve smiled as she entered Oliver's office " sorry I'm late "

" no problem " Oliver waved " this here is our new girl " Doctor Holly Stewart "

Holly held her hand out as she stood " please call me Holly " she smiled as Steve took her hand .

Detective Steve Peck " he grinned

Holly's ear pipped up .. Peck" ?

Holly noticed the eyes straight away there were identical to Gail's.. His slightly warmer ..

Yeah " he grinned " I take it you've heard of us ?

Holly nodded ..

" Yeah well there's two of them that work here " Oliver explained " but it won't confuse you .. This one here is a detective the other is ..

Moody " sarcastic " icy" rude "bratty " Steve began to reel off ..

Annnnnd " Oliver butted in " ones an very valued member of my team .. His sister Gail is an officer ..

"Yeah and those are her good points " Steve laughed putting his hands in his pockets .

Holly bit her lip and nodded " well I'm certainly looking forward to meeting all of you .

Steve winked at her " I'll remind you of that in a month " c'mon ? Let's introduce you to some of the gang ..

Her she comes " Chris whispered moving into his seat pretending to be busy .

Gail frowned looking over to see what the big deal was ..

Her eyes widened and her mouth ran dry ..

Shit " she gasped .

What ? Traci asked

Gail swallowed shaking her head " nothing I uh .. I need to get out of these pants " she lied hurrying out of the way ..

Guys " Steve clapped for the officers attention " I know your all so busy " he said sarcastically " but I want you all to say hi to our lovely new forensic pathologist " Doctor Holly Stewart "

Holly lifted her hand to wave and smile " hey ..

The room erupted with hi's and hello's

" Holly these baboons here " Steve pointed to the boys " are Collins " Diaz and Epstein . "And these lovely ladies are " price and McNally "

Where's Peck? Oliver asked scanning the room .

Chloe laughed " she's changing she got pelted with a slush puppy ..

Holly grinned " good " she thought

" And here we have detective Traci Nash and Sam swarek " Steve added " you're gonna be seeing these to a lot ..

Hey " Traci smiled shaking Holly's hand " it's nice to meet you ..

"So when do you start " Dov asked getting glared at by Chloe ..

Uh next Monday " Holly smiled " they gave me a few days to settle in "

" Well Doc if you need any help finding your feet I'll be happy to help " Diaz smiled

All the officers looked at him shaking their heads ..

Uh thanks " Holly laughed "

"Well Holly " Steve added placing a hand on her shoulder " there's a bar across the street called the Black Penny and officer shaw here " he smiled placing the other hand on Oliver's shoulder . " is having a little gathering because some how he's actually found someone who has agreed to marry him and we are celebrating tonight " so why don't we make it a " welcome to the family party " as well ?

Yeah let's " Olivier clapped ..

" oh uh .. I wouldn't want to intrude "

" don't be silly " Oliver frowned " you're one of us now " please join us ?

Holly smiled with a nod " uh ok .. I uh.. have to stop by my new lab for a few hours but uh .. I'd love too ..

That's settled then" Steve smiled tapping both shoulders he was gripping .. " right losers back to work ...

Gail paced the locker room with her hands on her head " oh god .. God ... God .. God ..

" calm down peck it's only ice " Traci Teased entering the room.. " what's with you '?

Gail shook her head running her hands over her eyes ..

"Ok spill? Traci ordered sitting down .

Gail swallowed she knew Traci could always tell when something was up with the blonde ..

Traci .. She licked her lips " that pathologist ? She swallowed again ..

Holly? She's nice " you would of known that had you stuck around " Traci frowned seeing Gail's reaction ..

I know .. I know she is " Gail paced shaking her hands .. I know her.

Traci puffed out her cheeks " how ? I mean she's only just got here .

Gail sighed heavily " that camp? She was at that camp "

" oh " well that's cool " Traci smiled " at least she knows somebody "

Gail shook her head ..

Gail ? Please tell me you wearnt mean to her ? Traci worried

What ? No . Gail snapped " well .. ? No .. No I wasn't mean to her " we got on " she smiled " we even shared a room "

So what's with all the pacing ? Traci wondered ..

Gail stopped to look at her very confused friend .. " she's gay "

And ? Traci laughed ..

Gail squinted her eyes biting her lip

Gail ? Traci grinned " you didn't ?

How did Traci always seem to know what Gail was thinking or about to say ? It was like she had some kind of special power when it came to Gail's thoughts ..

Did you like ? Make out ?

Gail nodded ..

Traci whooped with a clap " Gail Peck you sly dog you "

Gail bounced on the balls of her feet still biting her lip ..

That's not all you did is it ? Traci asked with a wider grin ..

Gail shook her head ..

Traci's mouth dropped " Gail ? Did you ? Did you and her ? You know ?

Gail swallowed and nodded

Traci laughed in shock "wow " you uh ? Wow..

How did this happen ? Gail looked up at the ceiling hoping for an answer .

Traci got up to comfort her friend " look " she smiled placing her hands on the blondes shoulders " so what you slept together ? She shrugged " "it happens .. Doesn't mean it has to be weird right. ?

Gail looked down at her feet .

Gail ? You did leave on good terms right ? I mean you must have known she was coming to work here ?

Gail shook her head

No ? Traci frowned "no to what ?

Both " Gail said barely audible

Traci sighed heavily letting go of Gail's shoulders " ok c'mon what did you do ?

Gail sat on the bench placing her head into her hands " I messed up ..

Traci rolled her eyes " well yeah ! Question is how badly .. ?

Gail shook her head " leaving before she woke !

Traci's jaw dropped " Gail ! You didn't ?

" I know I know it was a jerk move " Gail raised of the bench pacing again . " I freaked out trac.. It's not everyday I have sex with a women .. I woke up and I panicked ..

So let me get this straight " the last time you spoke or seen Holly was the night you slept with her ?

Gail puffed out her cheeks " I'm a jerk ..

Uh yeah " that's such a guy thing to do Gail " it's low even for you !

Gail bowed her head nodding " and now she's here and I'm gonna have to see her at some point ..

Sooner then your think Gail " Traci explained " Steve and Oli have invited her to the penny tonight .

What ? Gail gasped .

Traci nodded " yup and there's no way your getting out Of going so ... The way I see it is " you can either " wait and see her tonight in front of all of the gang ? Or " Traci smiled .. " You can be a grown up and go to the lab and apologise . "

Gail pinched the bridge of her nose " why do I do this to myself ?

Traci laughed again feeling slightly sorry for her close friend ..

Gail?

Mmm?

"What was it like ? Traci blushed " you know!?

Gail looked over at her friend " seriously ?

Traci shrugged " what ? We're frowned right ? We share ?

Gail shook her head giving Traci an unimpressed look " we don't share that kinda stuff "

Traci rolled her eyes with a giggle " fine ... Go to the lab peck " eat Humble pie ..

Wait .. Gail called out as her friend was about to leave .

Yeah?

Gail cleared her throat " aren't you surprised ? I mean I just told you I slept with a women ..

Traci laughed " nothing you do surprises me Gail " Traci winked as she left Gail alone

...

Gail stood in from of the morgue looking at the door for what felt like hours ..

Excuse me officer ? A man called out holding the door .. "Are you going in. ?

Uh yeah " Gail answered walking past " thanks ..

Walking down the halls she searched for the sign for the lab ..

Mama ? Do you need help ? A small guy in a lab coat asked ..

Uh yeah " Gail nodded " I'm looking the forensic pathologist.

Oh uh the labs down the end of here and to the left" he directed " but if you're looking for Doctor Milton he's no longer with us " .. " We have a new ..

Gail didn't give him a chance to finish . she just carried on her journey or green mile as she called it

Pathology lab" the sign read with an arrow .. Gail looked over and could hear voices .. One particular voice followed by that laugh Gail become fond of ..

Knock knock " she said because the door was open .. Holly looked straight at her ..

Thanks Joe " she smiled at what Gail had assumed was an intern .. The intern smiled as he left.

Gail's eyes followed him as he disappeared .

" I wondered how long it would be before our paths crossed " Holly spoke

Gail turned to the brunette " why didn't tell me you were coming to work at my diversion ?

You didn't give me a chance ! Holly shrugged " besides would it have made a difference ?

What ?

Holly shook her head " well it's not everyday I go to bed with someone and wake up alone !

Gail's mouth opened but nothing came out .. Instead she looked at the floor ..

Holly could see Gail was uncomfortable " Hey ? I just woulda preferred to know if I was gonna be a one night stand .. But Don't worry about it .. I'm over it ..

What ? Gail gasped .. No .. She shook her head .No Holly I came here to uh " to explain myself " I was a jerk .. I am a jerk " she began to ramble

" I don't know what happened ? I woke up and freaked out and it's .. She swallowed " it was nothing to do with you I promise .

Holly nodded with a confused look .. " Ok ..

Gail shook her head sighing heavily " Ok look .. I shouldn't have walked out ..

" snuck out " Holly corrected her .

Gail tiled her head " it was an asshole move and I'm sorry .

Holly gave her a lopsided smile " thank you .

That's it's ? Gail asked confused

Holly shrugged " what do you want me to say ?

Well I uh" I expected a bit of a hard time if I'm honest "

Holly shook her head " like I said I'm over it ..

Gail shook her head again " no . Uh I uh .. I wanna make it up to you " if I can ?

she licked her lips " I uh know my brothers invited you to the Penny tonight right? " so uh how about I but you a drink ?

A drink? Holly asked sarcastically " 1 drink?

Two drinks ?

Holly shook her head " Gail you walked out on me after we had sex if you think 2 drinks is gonna make up for that ?

Gail walked into the lab leaning on the desk Holly was sat at " ok how about I buy your drinks all night ?

Holly shrugged picking up her pen to doddle " it's a start..

"Peck we got a shout " came through on her radio..

" I uh ...

Yeah " Holly nodded " go ..

" ok so I'll uh .. She you at the penny tonight ?

Holly nodded .. Oh and Gail ? She called out as Gail headed towards the door .. I drink bourbon !

Gail smiled with a nod " ok ..

Peck " let's go ? Chloe radioed again ..

Doubles " Holly added ..

Gail licked her bottom lip " I better stop my an Atm on the way then "

Gail headed back to the squad car leaving Holly alone .. She took a few deep breaths . She kept her cool and acted casual but in reality her heart was beating so hard against her chest ... She hadn't expected to see Gail so soon .. She wanted to ask why she had walked away from her ?

She wanted Gail to know how angry she was .. How she felt used but that moment wasn't the time ..

She would continue to act casual infront of the blonde cop and see what happens ...

One thing she knew for sure was Gail Peck wasn't going to get away with it that easily ..


	10. Chapter 10

The penny was In full swing, Dov was trying his hardest to get his fellow officers into a game of trivia

" dude ? Didn't Chloe kicking your ass teach you nothing ? Chris teased

"Hey" Dov snapped " I was having a bad day . She didn't beat me "

Uh score card said differently " Chris argued much to Chloe's amusement

" I worked 12hrs I was hungry and tired " Dov tried to justify

" yeah yeah you keep telling yourself that Epstein ". Chris laughed as he headed to the bar ..

" you not joining us Gail? He asked with a smile .

Gail shook her head " and listen to the king and queen of dorks? Think I'll pass .. Suddenly Gail stood up straight her eyes shooting to the door .. " Holly had arrived with Steve and Traci . Gail began to iron out the invisible creases in her clothes .

" you ok ? Chris asked slightly confused of his friend change in body language .

Gail shrugged " yeah "

"Hey guys" Steve smiled placing a hand on his sisters shoulder " Diaz kinda already met earlier but this is My baby sister Gail . Gail this is Dr Stewart our new pathologist "

Gail smiled at the brunette ..

" hi again doc" Chris smiled as she saluted her

" oh god " Holly laughed " please called me Holly "

" Holly it is " Chris grinned holding his hand out " I'm Chris ..Diaz. Can I get you a drink ?

Holly licked her bottom lip " actually I think Gail owes me one " she smirked

Gail smiled again with a nod turning to the bar " bourbon right ?

Steve was a little confused but shrugged it off " I'll have a beer "he pipped in ..

" uh buy your own loser " Gail snapped pushing his hand away as he began rubbing her face ..

Traci pulled Steve away " Gail get your brother a beer, I'll have a vodka and we will leave you to it " Traci smiled nodding for Chris to follow ..

" you want coke with ? Gail pointed to the bar tender pouring the drinks

Holly shook her head " just Ice"

Gail nodded impressed " strong drinker huh?

Holly leant on the bar " I can hold it " she smiled ..

The bartender placed the drinks down taking a 20 off Gail .. " just not tequila huh ? She teased making Holly blush .

" Holly ? Steve called waving her over..

Holly nodded taking her drink " you coming over ?

Gail shrugged " and watch the dork and his queen eat each other's faces off ? .. I'll pass thanks "

Holly smiled as she headed over to the other cops " hey" she smiled as she took a seat Steve had vacated for her ..

Steve introduced Holly to the gang properly . Dov instantly volunteering the doc to join Chloe on his team in the trivia game .

"Uh that's cheating " Andy sulked

" no it isn't " Dov argued

" uh yeah " andy nodded " it is .." Your a dork " Chloe kicked your ass last week and now you want the good doctor here?

"Yeah " Dov smirked " that leaves you , Diaz and Collins .

Andy threw her hands in the air " oh joy .

"Suck it up McNally I called it " Dov laughed .

Gail ? Chris called out " come join us we need some help "

Gail was stood with her back to the bar looking directly at her friends interacting with the doctor .

" yeah c'mon brat " Steve laughed .

Gail shook her head downing her drink ordering another .

" what's with her ? Andy asked .

Half the group shrugged . " you know Gail " Chloe smiled

Holly turned to look at Gail who again was facing her slouching against the bar .

Her hair in that tight pony tail, even tighter jeans that clung in all the right places . Biker boots and a leather jacket for added coolness .

She looked sexy and as much as Holly wanted to drag her ass out of that bar for round 2 she was still holding a little anger about the whole " leaving thing "

" Can I get anyone a drink " Holly asked

Every one all mutter there "no's and " don't be silly's as Steve explained she was the newbie and newbies don't buy their own drinks ...

Holly smiled rolling her eyes passing Dov her glass as she headed to the bar ..

" you not joining us? Dov asked

Gail turned to her friend " I'm not uh the mood "

" well it's pretty rude Gail . I mean Holly is new to our team and you can't even be bothered to introduce yourself " Dov moaned as he ordered beers and a bourbon for Holly .

" That for the lady with the glasses ? The bar tender asked

" uh yeah " Dov nodded

" paying for just the beers then " the bartender stated " her drinks are taken care of "

Dov looked confused " uh ok ? But uh by who ?

The bar tender nodded towards Gail.

" not so rude now huh? Gail smirked sipping her beer ..

" oh look who it is " peck and her poodle " Wes from 27 diversion laughed as he and officer Amy Luck approached the bar.

"Grow up " Dov shook her head ..

Gail laughed " no it's ok Dov.. I mean Wes here is still upset that your sleeping with his wife .

Wes wasn't amused he hated the fact that Chloe was with Dov. He wanted them to give things another go but all Chloe wants it a divorce .

"You better watch your mouth Peck " he barked

" ohhhhhhh I'm really scared " Gail teased " tell me Wes how does it feel to know that this? She pointed to Dov " is actually a better " man" then you ?

Wes knew Gail was trying to get arise out of him and although he tried to shrug it off Gail had gone to far .

Stepping a little closer to Gail he whispered " you know what Peck ? You lucky you're women "

" hey hey c'mon" Dov intervened standing in between the two cops drawing attention from 15 diversions table ..

" Steve ? Traci said worriedly tapping his chest .

Steve got off his seat to see what the problem was followed by Chloe

Holly watched on her eyes firmly on Gail " Traci is everything ok?

Traci touched the doctors shoulder " I think so " see those cops are from 27 diversion it's kinda like a constant rivalry .

The black guys married to Chloe .. Well almost divorced

"And she's know with Dov? Holly asked

Traci nodded watching on ..

" that's guy looks kinda pissed off at Gail ?" Holly worried

Traci laughed " you don't need to worry about Gail . She can hold he own and trust me Holly , she probably started it "

"Tell your kid sister to shut her mouth " Wes snapped at Steve

" yeah ok but you need to calm down " Steve warned.

Dov " Chloe whispered " what's going on .

"Wes is still pissed off that you prefer sleeping with Dov them him " Gail grinned

" I'm warning you peck " Wes pointed

" And I'm warning you " Steve said blocking Gail from his view . " you need to calm down grab a drink .. On me .

"Steve what the..? Gail fumed .

Wes nodded and he and Luck made there way to the other side of the bar ..

" Gail for god sake do you have to start with them every damn time ?

"He started it ? Gail protested " ask Dov?

Just leave it " Steve warned heading back to the table ..

Dov placed the bourbon in front of Holly .

Thanks " she smiled

"Don't thank me " Dov held his hands up " I didn't buy it . All your drinks are taken care of " he nodded over her shoulder at the now fuming blonde ..

Holly smiled getting up off her seat " I'll uh .. go thank her.

Traci gave her a big grin and waved her off ..

Gail was facing the bar her and Wes were still eyeballing each other .

" you know I was joking about buying me drinks all night " Holly said making Gail Jump .

" what ? Or uh .. It's the least I can do . The blonde swallows turning to face the brunette .

Holly leant on the bar pointing to Gail's beer as she made eye contact with the bar tender ..

" the bourbons giving me a head ache "

" oh .. Gail swallowed handing Holly her beer .

Holly sipped it before placing it back down to pay for 2 fresh ones the bar tender nodded towards Gail .. And left with out taking the money

" so you always causing trouble peck?

Gail looked over at Wes and luck before turning her back to the bar

" they're morons . He started it " she laughed under her breath .

Holly smiled into her bottle " Traci seems to think you more then likely started it "

Gail frowned looking over at her friend " Traci knows nothing .

Holly smiled .. So ?

So? Gail frowned

"Well at the lab today you said you wanted to explain yourself ? Holly said not looking at Gail .

Gail shifted a little before pulling herself on to the bar stool . " I did huh?

Holly swigged her beer waiting for Gail's to speak ..

There they are " Collins called out whistling loudly

The whole bar began to clap as Oliver and celery made there way through .

Gail looked up to the ceil thanking god .. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to say to Holly right at that moment .

Oliver and celery waved as they reached the table ..

Gail lifted her bottle and nodded while Holly gave them a wave and a warm smile.

So?

Shit" Gail thought knowing she did own Holly an explanation.

Holly ? She said turning to the Doctor their legs touching slightly ..

" ok here's the thing " she swallowed

" I'm like a cat. I'm very good at climbing then the minute I get up there I don't know what to do. I wanna get down but I don't know how to do that so "...She sips her drink ." So I create an emergency situation to get out of it ..

Holly frowned Gail has completely lost her " of the tree ?

" of relationships " Gail said looking into Holly's eyes ..

Holly slowly nodded " oh .. Well you know what Gail ? I didn't ask you for any kind of relationship .. I just would have appreciated it if you would have been there when I woke up ."

Holly felt a little annoyed by this time she took her beer off the bar moving away from Gail " I'm no ones booty call " she added as she walked back to the table ..

" shit" Gail cringed . That was not how she wanted the "talk" to go ..

"Fuck"

Peck" Oliver called waving her over .

" kill me now " Gail sulked grabbing her drink heading over to a grinning Oliver ..

Sit " he smiled

Had to be the chair next to Holly didn't it " Gail sulked to herself .

" so I'm glad you could all make it . Celery and I couldn't think of a better bunch of people to celebrate our engagement "

Steve whooped as the rest of the gang clap .. Gail couldn't relax knowing she had upset Holly .

" Holly ? She whispered " I'm sorry I uh.."

Forget it Gail " Holly sighed as she got up making her way to the bar ..

Gail closed her eyes for a second only to open them and be met with Traci staring at her " you ok ? She mouthed ..

Gail shrugged downing Chris' tequila

" yeah ? He moaned

Gail threw him a 20 dollar bill . " shut up "

" hi? I don't think we've met "

Holly looked to her side to be met with a warm smile from the women who was with Wes

" I'm Amy luck , diversion 27 . it's nice to meet you " luck smiled holding her hand out .

Holly shook her hand " Holly .. Stewart ' forensic pathologist

Luck took the stool next to Holly " so how are you settling in? "

Uh" it's good you know .. I'm finding my feet slowly " Holly laughed .

" I was like that too " Amy grinned " but hey if you need a tour guide ? I'll be happy to show you around '

Like that too? Holly frowned

" yeah I'm not from here .. I'm from Vancouver originally. " Luck explained

" oh wow " me too" Holly grinned .

Amy held her hands out " well there you go then . You have the offer of a tour guide with something in common .

Holly nodded with a wide grin .. Do you like base ball ?

Love it ? Amy winked sipping her beer..

Gail watch this new friendship unfold and was not happy.. Firstly? because it was luck . And secondly ? Because she really wanted to explain herself to Holly properly

Did you know that Amy Luck is also a lesbian ? Traci whispered into Gail's ear .

Gail shot her a death stare..

What ? Traci held her hands up " I'm just saying ..

Gail looked back to Holly who by now looked like she was actually enjoying Lucks company ..

Shit " ...


	11. Chapter 11

Gail left the penny only saying good bye to Oliver and celery . unable to watch officer luck flirt with Holly. Ok so she probably wasn't flirting but it made Gail feel better about the green eyed monster rising within her .

" Hey " Traci smiled as Gail slumped down at her desk " where did you get to last night ?

Gail shrugged it was to early in the morning to be probed by her friend " got bored "

Traci shot her a disbelieving look " mmmm nothing to do with a certain new forensic pathologist then ?"

" no " Gail snapped .

Traci rolling her eye laughed " oh well you won't want to know that she asked me where you went then?"

"What ? Gail sat up straight her eyes wide . " what'd she say"?

"Uh it went a little like this ?" "Hey Traci have you seen Gail ? And then I said " I think she's left "and then she said " oh " Traci teased .

Gail looked at her friend unimpressed " surprised she noticed what with her becoming best friends with " officer I love myself "

Traci laughed " well Gail if you had stuck around you would of seen Holly rejoining us at the table " .. Alone "

Gail shrugged " I don't care anyways"

Traci shook her head "Good! Then you won't mind taking this to the lab " ? She smirked throwing a file into Gail's lap .

"What ? No way " Gail protested ..

"Why ? Traci frowned trying to hide her amusement " something you're not telling me peck ? I mean you have a problem seeing Holly do you ? "

Gail huffed " no! No problem"

Good " Traci laughed " off you go then .

Gail wasn't in no mood for Traci to tease her today . Maybe she had acted a little immature about the whole thing last night . . Didn't help that Holly was in a mood with her about the "cat " thing ..

Gail picked the file up dragging her feet to the squad car .

...

"Ugh " Gail sighed as she made her way through the entrance of the morgue toward Holly's lab . As she approaches she hears laughter one is defiantly Holly's . There was no mistaking that beautiful sound .

Gail stood in the door way a knot formed in her stomach . Amy Luck was sat on Holly's desk close to Holly who was casually slouched on a chair

" Peck? Luck said sarcastically .

" luck? " Gail huffed .

" what can I do for you officer ? Holly asked with that lip side smile of hers

Gail bit hard on her bottom lip "Nash uh" she swallowed " uh detective Nash .. She wants you to look over this " she explained holding up the file . Her eyes burning through officer Luck. " what was she even doing there ! Gail moaned to herself

" oh " Holly nodded standing to retrieve the file .

" well I'll leave you to it ! Some of us have real police work to do "luck grinned as Gail rolled her eyes .

Holly smiled feeling the tention between the two cops " thanks for lunch "

Luck winked " bye Peck"

Gail's eyes followed her as she left the lab turning down the corridor slowing turning back to Holly.

Holly kept her attention on the file reading it intensely .

" you ok to wait for a moment while I go through this ?" Holly asked not looking away from the file

Gail shrugged " whatever " she sulked .

Holly sat at her desk flicking the pages " you can sit down you know?"

Gail ignored Holly's offer staying stood in the door way '

Her ignorance hadn't gone unnoticed by the brunette .

" you didn't say goodbye last night " Holly spoke still staring at the words on the paper .

" you were busy " Gail snapped sarcastically .

Holly placed the file down looking up at the blonde " ok look I may have been a little short with you last night " I didn't mean it .

Gail shrugged " it's fine"

" no actually it's not " Holly argued " what happened between us happened and like i said I'm over it " I'd like it if we could he friends ?

Gail nodded " friends huh?

" yeah " Holly smiled " I don't know many people here and well... We kinda already know each other "

"Well you seem to be making friends pretty easily " Gail huffed kicking herself for saying it as soon as the words left her mouth .

"What ? Holly frowned

" nothing forget it " have you finished "? She pointed to the file wanting to get out of there before she said anymore stupid stuff .

Holly looked deeply at Gail for a few seconds trying to work out what she meant " no .. I uh need to look over it properly "

Gail sighed heavily " ok well i have stuff to do so ...here" she walked over placing her information card on the table in front of Holly " text me when you're done "

Gail turned and left as quick as her legs would carry her ..

" Holly threw her the file on her desk picking up Gail's card

Gail was a hard one to figure out she thought .

" smmmmh office peck " she sighed

...

Gail's shift is almost over as she strolls through the station eating a donut

Steve calls out " Gail ?"

"What " Gail answers trying to keep the food in her mouth

Steve screws his face up " can you not actually swallow your food before you speak "? Better still eat small pieces at a time ?"

"What do you want loser " Gail grunted

" I need you to get down the morgue pick up that file off Dr Stewart"?

" and bring her too " Traci added from behind Steve " we need to go over this again I want this case closed"

" uh if Holly has to come why can't she bring the file herself ? " Gail moaned .besides I'm almost done or the day "

"Because her cars not arrived from Vancouver yet! "That's why .. Get on with it " c'mon " Traci clapped shoving Gail towards the exit.. " almost done isn't completely done is it ? "

As Gail pulled up Holly was outside waiting holding the file in her hand .

" twice in one day officer ? Should I feel privileged ? She laughed pushing her glasses up .

Gail rolled her eyes" well considering I was almost clocked out I'd say yeah "

Holly laughed " where do you want me ? Front or back "? Holly asked with a smirk on her face .

Gail felt a rush of redness wash over her cheeks " fuck you damn pale skin " her internal monologue screamed .

Swallowing hard she stuttered " I... Uh .. You you .. Can uh .. In the front .. Um sit up front .. "

Holly smiled biting her bottoms lip she knew she had Gail .. She could see the heat rising from the usually cop and collected cop .

" the front it is then" she raised her eyebrows as she walked around the squad car slipping into the passengers seat.

Gail pulled off trying hardest not to look over at the Doctor .

It was Holly who broke the silence " wow ! this cars full of gadgets " pointing to all the functions of the car " I wouldn't know where to start '

" Gail smiled " well this .. She pointed " is all for the radio " and this? " She points again " is the camera when we have a suspect in the car we switch it on " you know incase they try anything ? "

Holly nods with interest" and what's are these for ? " she asks pointing to a load of buttons .

" siren " lights "radio and the red button is a panic button if you pressed that we would have a load of cops around is in minutes ."

Holly smiled " it's cool "

"Cool? Gail repeats pulling a face .

"Yeah " Holly laughs ..

Gail rolls her eyes as she pulls the car to a stop . Holly scans get surrounding before turning to Gail .

" I need coffee and if you want one I suggest you come inside with me " I've already added taxi driver to my job description I'm not adding waitress to it asWell"

Holly smiled as she watched Gail strut off towards the store quickly following her .

" cheese puffs ?" Holy frowned .

" uh yeah "

" you know they're bad for you ?" holly preached

Gail rolled her eyes " so are a lot of things we still do it "

Holly didn't argue she ordered her and Gail's coffee wait for the Batista to make it .. Gail was in the queue to pay for the snacks

C'mon lady I don't go all day" cashier moaned

The young girl in front of Gail was holding a crying baby while she rooted through her bag trying to find change " I'm sorry I have it here some where " the young girl said trying to comfort her crying child .

" yeah well I have customers and your holding them up " the man moaned .

Sshhhhhh shhhhhh honey " the mother soothed " damn it. " she sighed realising her money wasn't in her bag "

Gail looked over realising the lady's shopping consisted of baby formula and diapers .

"Sir I have £10 dollar can you keep this for me while I go back to my apartment and find the rest ? "

" no way lady " do I look like a ...

"Let me " Gail smiled seeing the women was stressed out and the baby's crying wasn't helping. He probably wants his formula "Gail thought "

" oh officer " the girl panicked a little seeing Gail's uniform " I couldn't I uh .. I had the money .. My boyfriend he must have took it out bag "

Gail touched the baby's hand how now had stopped crying " then he's a douche bag isn't he "? she said more so to the baby then the mother

The women was teary " he's hungry " she explained

Gail placed her snacks on the counter and nodded for the cashier to ring it up ..

" we can't have you hungry can we handsome " Gail smiled touching the baby's hand again.

" thank you so much" the girl almost cried kissing her baby's head .

" my pleasure " Gail smiled handing over the cash ..

" I will pay you back I swear officer ... Peck " the girl promised Reading Gail name badge .. Gail just nodded and smiled .

The girl took the bag her things had been placed in " you have no idea how great full we are"

" maybe you should get rid of the douche bag who took your money ? "

The girl nodded " I think you're right "

Gail waved them off turning to Holly who had watch the whole thing tears in her eyes. Gail has taken her by surprise her kindness melted her heart ..

" you shouldn't have done that officer . she probably used her money for drugs " the cashier moaned .

" it's called compassion you idiot something you might want to try sometime .. Did she look like she was on drugs ? Gail snapped angry at this man attitude ." Because to me she looked like a young mother who's douche bag boyfriend stole her kids formula money " and all she wanted to do was feed her Hungry baby "! Gail stared at him intensely before turning to Holly " ready "?

Holly nodded shooting the cashier an unimpressed look ..

Once back in the squad Gail sipped on her coffee feeling Holly staring at her ."what ? She barked

Holly smiled " nothing "

Gail looked at her out of the corner of her eye " what ? She asked again empathising the T seeing the huge grin on Holly's face

"That was a really lovely thing you just did "

Gail fidgeted in her seat " what I didn't do anything ?"

" you've restored my faith in human kind ." Holly added .. And thanks to you that little boys has a full belly .

Gail rolled her eyes " whatever " the kids crying was getting on my nerves I just wanted them to get out my way " Gail moaned .

Holly smiled knowing Gail was playing her act of kindness down . "you're not so tough peck " she said licking her bottom lip ..

The kid was annoying Holly" Gail snapped knowing full well holly saw right though her .. In reality she wanted to help the young women . She could see she was doing her best with the child . He was clean, his clothes spotless and his hair was kept neat . All she wanted was to feed her child and Gail was happy to assist her

As they reached the stations car park Gail turned to The still smiling brunette " Holly ? She cleared her throat " you've been here long enough to know that my last name holds a lot of weight in " cop land " right ?

Holly nodded unsure of where this conversation was heading .

" Good! "So What that means is .. if say I did something stupid 9/10 times up mother would probably be able to cover It up " Gail continued looking at the confused brunette " "even say conceal a dead body . "

Holly smiled letting out a little laugh "where are you going with this Gail?"

Gail got out the car leaning on the roof waiting for Holly to get out " if anyone in there " the blonde points to the police station " happened to find out about what I did in the store "

Holly grinned placing the tip of her tongue in to the corner of her lip .

"Well you might want to remember what I just said about hiding dead bodies . "

Holly threw her head back laughing loudly joining Gail's at the trunk of the car as she retrieves her bag .

As Gail leans into the trunk she feels warm lips on her cheek which made her gasp

Holly pulled away slowly " you secrets safe with me officer .


	12. Chapter 12

Gail blushed " what was that for "?

Holly shrugged " like I said that was a really sweet thing you did"

Gail looked into the brunettes deep chocolate eyes before wondering down to her lips . Her soft beautiful plumped lips .. Gail remembered how they felt against hers that night at camp . How amazing her tongue felt in her mouth teasing her to the point she couldn't keep her hands off her .

Holly felt Gail's eyes on her . the rush in her gut begged her to lean forward and kiss her again ..

Time stood still for the both of them both contemplating who would make the move..

" I uh .. Holly swallowed " I better go inside . Steve will be having kittens " she laughed ..

Gail nodded with a small smile as Holly touched her arm before walking away ..

Gail sighed heavily slamming the trunk door shut .as She walked into the station Holly was stood at the front desk.

Gail frowned not expecting her to be there " someone's gone to get Steve " Holly told her

" you don't need an escort " Gail fumed opening the security door nodding for Holly to enter " there's always some jobs worth " she moaned shaking her head ...

" Hey miss ? A rookie called out " you have to wait for detective Peck"

Gail turned to the rookie giving him her signature death stare " she's forensics moron she doesn't need to wait . her I'D should of been enough to tell you that ! " And it's Doctor , not Miss'

Holly smiled " it's ok Gail he's only doing his job "

Gail rolled her eyes " c'mon "she nodded opening another door for the brunette.

She stopped by the locker room " you know the way right ?"

"What your not going to escort me officer ? The brunette teased

Gail checked her watch " clocked off 8 mins ago so I'm gonna say no "

Holly laughed under her breath " well enjoy the rest of your evening "

Gail nodded watching Holly head towards the parade room ..

" Holly " ?

Holly turned her head raising her eyebrows

" I'm uh .. Gonna be here for a while .. you know if .. Well if you need a ride back to work ... Or where ever "

"Can I play with the buttons in the squad car? " Holly joked

Gail shook her head " the squad car stays here I'm afraid . But Chris has a cool radio in his truck you can knock yourself out " Gail joked back

Holly laughed as she carried on walking

Gail held her hands out confused as to whether Holly needed a ride or not ?

" I just don't think the evidence is gonna hold up in court " Traci fumed.

Holly tilted her head from side to side " I Think your right " I mean the DNA is there but ... It's not enough to say yes he murdered this women "

" So what we need is a confession?" Steve sighed crossing her arms.

Holly pinched her lips together "fraid so .

"Shit " Steve sighed .

"We need to catch him out somehow" Traci said " we need him to think we have the evidence "

Steve laughed " we could leave him in a room with Gail for a minute"? "She has a amazing way with words"

Holly frowned as Traci laughed . " a while back someone had stolen one of Gail's uniforms and was parading around as a cop getting into all kind a trouble " she explained " the guy we pulled in wouldn't tell us who she was so we let Gail loose on him "

Holly still frowning

Steve laughed " let's just say once she threatened him with her baton he was more willing to talk "

"Oh " Holly laughed " well maybe she's what you need "

Steve looked out of the big window " we just need a confession" but how?

Traci checked the time " wow it's almost 8.. Maybe we should call it a night ? "

Holly agreed " I can look over the body again see if I've miss anything ?" But I'm pretty sure I got it all "

Traci smiled " you've done more then enough! And I'm sorry we've thrown you in at the deep end "

Holly smiled " it's where I prefer to be "

Traci nudged her as Steve opened the door " Penny "? He asked

" yeah absolutely " Traci nodded

Holly " ?

" oh uh thanks ...but not tonight I have a mountain of unpacking to do"

Steve nodded " ok can uh we give you a lift home ?"

Holly moved her hair away from her face " I uh ...I think I'm good ..

" you have a ride ? Traci asked

" mmmhmmmm " Holly nodded ..

Traci left it at that and walked holly to the exit spotting Chris's truck out the front . She knew Gail had drove it in that morning and couldn't help smile " enjoy the rest of your evening .. What ever your doing that is " she grinned

Holly looked at the detective wondering what she meant . Traci pointed at Chris's truck with a huge grin on her face " laters Doc"

Holly walked out into the cold looking over at Gail who flashes the head lights .

" lurking around car parks in the dark is surely grounds for arrest officer wouldn't you say "? Holly smiled her voice slightly deeper and somewhat flirtatious .

Gail smirked rolling her eyes " well it's a good job I'm an officer of the law then isn't it ? Or I could have you arrested for approaching a suspicious vehicle "

Holly laughed pulling her coat a little tighter to her body . " you getting in or what "? Gail asks leaning over to open the door .

Holly slipped in instantly feeling the warm , Gail must have put the heating on to warm the car.

" Ok so ? , directions ? Gail asked

Holly sighed biting the corner of her lip " mmmm I uh .. I'm still kinda finding why way around ' I mean I've been taking cabs every where so I uh'

Gail laughed " ok so where is it you live exactly ?

" Fenton drive "? Holly informed the blonde . Gail nodded starting the truck " nice "

The drive started off in silence until Holly switched on the radio " you did say I could knock myself out" she smiled fiddling with the buttons .

Gail nodded concentrating of the road ahead .

Taylor swift flowed from the speakers " oh hell no " Gail moaned " you can not be serious "?

Holly laughed loudly " what ? I like this song "

" no Holly " just no .. I can't listen to this " Gail objected before fighting Holly's hand away.

" you said I could play with the buttons ? "

" yeah but I didn't say you could kill my ears with that noise " I mean what are you 12"? Gail snarked

Holly laughed, she liked the sarcastic said to Gail , she liked how it just spilled out of her with out thinking ,

" I just like the song " she protested

" yeah well you keep that for when your alone or cutting up dead bodies and leave the real music to the grown ups " Gail said plugging her phone into the radio " like this " she added with a smile . Ed sheeran sang out causing Holly to smile " I like this too "

Gail frowned at her shaking her head " Taylor swift to Ed sheeran?"

" what? I didn't say I was a swift fan , I just said I liked the song " Holly argued .

" I believe you nerd " others wouldn't " Gail teased pulling into Holly's street , " Ok" so ? What number you at "?

Holly pointed to a large house with no lights on , the only house in the street with no lights on " that's me "

Gail pulled on to the drive " wow nerds really do make a lot of cash huh "?

" it comes with the job " Holly smiled

Gail nodded " Holly ? You know you really should set up your "light alarm" every house in this area has one "

" light alarm "? Holly asked confused

Gail undid her seat belt " yeah!.. I mean look down the street everyone has lights on" .. you think everyone is home except you ?" Gail said shaking her head ." Your house is the only one that screams " hey I'm not home come take some shit"

Holly laughs at Gail " ok officer I get you "

I could do it for you ?" Gail offered hoping to stay in Holly's company a little longer .

Holly undid her belt " uh no it's ok, I mean I'll find it " how hard can it be right"? She smiled

Gail nodded trying to hide her disappointment .

" thanks for the ride " Holly smiled

" welcome " was all Gail could musta up .

Holly waved leaving the car heading into her house not looking back .

Gail fell back into her seat feeling deflated , she felt like Holly couldn't wait to get away from her .

Holly closed the door leaning her back on it taking a deep breath , she would have loved to have invited Gail inside but didn't want to get to involved , Gail was obviously confused about her sexuality , she must be "? Holly thought after waking up alone the morning after their intimate night together ., Gail's straight holly , confused but straight " she told herself over and over again ' what ever was going around in Gail's head holly knew it wasn't something she was prepared to get involved in.

" Friends holly , stick to friends " she sulked .


	13. Chapter 13

It had been 3 days since Gail dropped holly off at home , 3 days since Holly had placed that small kiss on Gail's cheek , 3 days since Holly had Gail's number .

" why hasn't she called me ?" Gail said to herself whist getting ready for her shift .

" why hasn't who called you " Dov asked stood at Gail's bedroom door

" none of your business dork" Gail snapped .

Dov shrugged sipping his coffee " so who you riding with today "?

Gail sighed heavily " how would I know ? I haven't got to work yet " she tutted .

" just making conversation Gail" Dov said shaking his head .

" well you of all people should know I don't do small talk now beat it "

...

Gail was partnered with Oliver that day which suited her just fine , he was her favourite , they had fun and he let her eat in the squad car.

" what's up with you kiddo "? He asked as they drove through the streets

" nothing " Gail grumbled sinking deeper into her seat .

" well you've been pretty quiet " Oliver explained " and that's not like you , and Chloe sat next to you earlier and not once did you bully her"

Gail shot him a look " firstly? I don't bully her , secondly? I try to ignore her existence and thirdly ? There's nothing wrong with me , other then I'm hungry "

Oliver knew not to push the snarky blonde " ok so let's do something about that " he smiled pulling up outside their usual coffee and donut joint ..

"Strong coffee and a double chocolate donut coming up"

" make it two "Gail sighed

Once Oliver had disappeared Gail scanned the streets watching the people waking by going about their day . A couple walked past the car holding hands and laughing , Gail rolled her eyes " he's probably cheating on you " she bitched laughing at herself .

" There ya go kid " Oliver smiled handing over Gail's breakfast " watch out for crumbs, Sargent Best has a no eating policy in the squads and we don't want to get caught out now " he laughed .

Gail barely acknowledged her fellow cop opting for taking a bite into her donut .

"Hey, so that new doctor from the morgue seems nice " Oliver stated causing Gail to roll her eyes thinking how fast gossip travels .. Taking a mental note to stun Traci with her gun when she saw her next .

" She's really friendly too ,and at this time of the morning thats rare " Oliver continued .

Gail frowned " what are you taking about ?" She asked with a mouth full of donut .

" Dr Stewart "? Although she insists you call her Holly, which again is nice . Makes it more friendly don't ya think ? Oliver smiled

Gail looked at him confused

"I just saw her inside "

"What"? Gail sat up straight

Oliver nodded " yeah she's having breakfast with Amy Luck from 27 diversion "Oliver pointed to the window of the cafe

Gail looked over seeing Holly laughing , she seems relaxed and comfortable , her hair in a ponytail with strands hanging loosely down the side of her face .

" Luck is such a moron " was all Gail could musta up .

Oliver laughed shaking his head "she's a lovey girl "

Gail would of gave him her famous death stare but her eyes couldn't leave the doctor.

Gail threw the remains of her donut back into the box she was holding, suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore ..

As call for a domestic came through which Oliver answered

"Great " Gail sulked " my day is getting better by the minute "

Once Gail and Oliver had investigated the domestic it came apparent something wasn't right , the women insisted her husband had left .. But Gail insisting she allowed them to look around stumbled across the dead body of a man ..

Oliver arrested the women while Gail called it in, she knew a dead body equaled a visit from forensics, a pathologist in the form of a very attractive brunette , The one that had shared breakfast with another women .. Gail's breath got caught in her throat " what if they hadn't met for breakfast ? She panicked " what if they went together ? Spent the night together ? A hard lump rose in Gail's throat , she felt like she couldn't breath ,

" what we got "? Traci asked making Gail Jump . " you ok "?

Gail shrugged she knew there was no point lying to her friend . She weirdly had a sixth sense about Gail's moods .

" body " Gail nodded towards the house ignoring her friends concerns .

...

20 mins later a black out SUV pulled up Gail watched it cautiously waiting to see who the visitor was ..

It took what felt like forever for the drive to emerge .. There she was looking exactly the same as she did in the cafe window earlier that morning " morning " Holly smiled at the other officers as she headed in Gail's direction

" Officer Peck" she smiled

Officer peck ? What the shit was that ? Gail thought to herself " Doctor" she nodded

"So what do you have for me "? Holly asked

Gail shrugged " looks like the wife's done away with her abusive husband , Traci's inside now "

Holly smiled and headed inside .

" Hey nerd "? Gail called out causing Holly to look back with a nod

" you get them lights sorted "?

Holly smiled with a little giggle " yes Officer , I did "

Gail nodded turning back to face the street.

...

Her shift was finally over , it had been a long day all Gail wanted was a bath and an earlier night .

"Gail?" Dov smiled as he made his way towards the blonde slumped at her desk .

"What " Gail barked

" We're all heading to the penny , you coming "? It's trivia night !

Gail looked up at her dorky looking friend " I would rather go and spend the night with my mother "

Dov frowned shaking his head " fine I'll find someone else "

" Ok Dov so who's on who's team "? Andy asked " because I'm not playing if you're having Chloe and the Doc "

" what's your problem McNally " Dov laughed

" my problem is you're a nerd,

Chloe's kicked your ass the last few weeks which makes her an even bigger nerd , and Holly's like a doctor so she's defiantly clever "

"Holly"? Gail shot up "

Dov nodded " yup but listen Chloe isn't cleverer then me ok ?" It was a fluke "

" What ever " Andy shrugged " but there is no way I'm getting left with Chris and Nick " so I want Holly or Chloe"

"No way " Dov argued " Traci's coming you can have her "

Andy shook her head " so it's 3 to 4 ?

Dov looked over at Gail hoping she would change her mind , little did he know she already decided her bed could wait a few more hours " fine " she rolled her eyes

Hold up " andy said holding her hands in the air " I think it's only fair you and the Doc are captains " then Gail , Chris and I can be on her team and you get the rest "

Suits me " Gail grinned

"What ? No way " Dov moaned

" Awww you scared ?" Andy teased " worried we will kick your ass ?"

Gail laughed poking Dov in the side .

" owww " he sulked pushing Gail's hand away " I'm not scared , you can have Holly , I'll still win "

Andy and Gail high 5'd one another " we'll see little man " Andy laughed " we'll see ..

"Be there for 8 peck, don't be late "

"Hey Dov "? Gail called out " how did you get Dr Stewart to hang out with you losers tonight ?"

Dov shrugged " I just asked her" he claimed as she left the blonde alone ..

Gail knew she had to up her game if she was going to get Holly's attention so far Officer Luck was indeed getting all the luck ..

Gail quickly finished what she was doing before rushing home to shower and change .. She was gonna to make an effort tonight , she wanted to look good , give Holly a reason to pay attention to her .

Opening her closet she began to throw random clothes onto her bed

" mmmmm " she hummed with her hands on her hips " boobs in or out ? It was cold in Toronto right now so a low cut top wasn't an option really .

" ok ass clinging jeans it is then " she smiled to herself looking in the mirror .

Hair done " she said to herself remembering how Holly had passed comment on how nice it was back at camp

Checking herself one more time in the mirror Gail heads out to the penny ., hoping tonight was gonna be the night she finally gets to spend sometime with Holly .


	14. Chapter 14

Gail strutted into the Penny straight to the bar, her eyes scan the joint looking for an all to familiar brunette.

Dov, Chloe,Andy and Traci were sat at their usual table laughing and joking

"Hey Gail " Chris smiled as he approached her " want a drink "?

"Beer " Gail smiled as she turned to her friend " So trivia night "?

Chris laughed handing over money to the bar tender " Yup" wouldn't be Friday night with out it right ?"

Gail swigged her beer" mmmmmm " so is uh .. " she coughed clearing her throat " is everyone here "?

Chris shook his head "Nicks not coming ,he has a date , Steve's dropping Leo off at his grandmas and Doc Stewart ? Well I don't know where she is "

Gail bit down on her lip " great " she thought , she had made an effort and dragged her ass out for nothing .

" Hey Gail " Chloe grinned as she approached the bar .

"Price " Gail groaned .

" awwww cheer up " Chloe teased " it's Friday night "

Gail frowned giving Chloe an unimpressed look . " I'll buy you tequila if you crack a smile ?" Chloe laughed

Gail rolled her eyes " I'd rather buy my own "

Chloe shook her head " fine "

As the bar tendered arrived Chloe ordered beers and a bourbon

" bourbon "? Gail asked knowing that wasn't a chosen drink of any of her friends

Chloe nodded as she paid " yeah doctor Stewarts running late so she's gonna need to catch up "

Yes " Gail's internal monologue cheered " so uh when do we start "?

" when everyone gets here I guess " Chloe shrugged ..

Gail took a seat at the groups table hoping apon hope no one would sit next to her and that the empty seat would be filled by Holly...

Hey guys sorry We're late " Steve smiled leaning down to kiss Traci's cheek

We"? Gail frowned

" he and me " Holly smiled

" yeah Holly and I have been working on the husband / wife case all day

" any luck "? Traci asked

Steve massaged her shoulders shaking his head .

" well enough about work " Chloe grinned " I've got you guys a drink in , Steve ? Beer , and for the Doc ? Bourbon .

Holly smiled thanking the redhead for the drink , it was much needed and well received.

Gail hadn't taken her eyes off the brunette the whole time , wondering how she had been at work all day and still looked amazing ?

Holly" ? Dov smiled holding out his chair for her before taking the empty on next to Gail .

Gail unimpressed shoved him

"Ouch , what was that for "? He asked

" for just being you " Gail snapped swigging her beer.

Dov shook his head paying no more attention to his friend

" ok so basically Holly the deal is these babies " Dov laughed waving his finger between his fellow cops " are sulking about the fact we will kick their asses , so Andy and Gail here , thinks it's only fair we are team captains

Holly glanced over at the blonde who was still staring at her intensely making holly blush " fine with me " smiled licking her bottom lip .

" great , so " Dov skimmed the piece of paper he was holding .

" I get Chloe , Steve and Traci and that leaves you ' Andy 'Chris and this one here " he nudges Gail " not that she will be much help she doesn't actually want to be here .

Gail sat up straight " what ? Yes I do!

Dov frowned " no you don't , you're only here because we needed you to make the numbers up "

Holly raised her eyebrows watching the two friends argue she had noticed as soon as she walked in that Gail had her hair down, it made her features look softer and her skin more flawless then it was if that was even possible .. She looked beautiful!

" any ways what's with the hair "? Dov asked lifting some of it causing Gail to grab his wrist

" Dont touch me dork" Gail barked

" woah relax I was just asking " you never wear it down "

Holly smiled a little at his comment, wondering what the occasion was?

" it's my hair you dick ,and if I want to wear it down , shave it off ,or die it green I will" Gail snapped sarcastically as she stood up " now move ! if I have to sit here with you all night Im gonna need another drink "

Holly watched as Gail left the table

" is she always so cheerful "? She smiled

Andy laughed " hey that's her making an effort "

" I don't know what's got into her lately " Chloe added .

" you ok? " Traci asked leaning her back against the bar looking over at Holly

Gail rolled her eyes " why wouldn't I be "?

Traci shrugged" I don't know " I just noticed you and Holly aren't exactly chatty "

Gail turned to look at the pathologist who was laughing at what ever Dov was saying , probably something dorky " Gail thought

" well she came here to play with the nerds not talk to me " Gail moaned

Traci frowned " have you two still not really talked ? I mean you did drop her home the other night right ?"

Gail shook her head " I tried , I mean I offered to help her out you know "?

" I offered to give her a lift if she needed it ? A hand unpacking her place , grocery shopping , shit I even offered to help her with her light alarm , she's the only one in her street that didn't have lights on " gail moaned ,

" and "? Traci asked

Gail sighed heavily downing a shot of tequila " and nothing " no phone call or text , she even said she could handle the whole light thing herself "

" she's be busy hanging out with officer luck " Gail adds sarcastically

" Amy?" Traci frowns

" yup " Gail sulks downing another shot

" oh c'mon peck " Traci laughed " so she's made a friend doesn't mean anythings going on between them "

Gail snarled at her " go away "

"Ok "Dov called out " Nash ? Peck ? C'mon let's do this .

Gail sat down with a thud suddenly she didn't want to be there , Holly had barely acknowledged her and she felt uncomfortable

" Ok so Holly do you want to name your team ? Dov smiled

" oh for god sake " Gail spat

Holly titled her head trying hard not to smile at Gail's grumpiness

" uh .. I uh I .. I don't know " holly stuttered looking at her team mates for help '

" how about we call our team ? not as dorky as yours " Gail snapped causing Andy to laugh .

Dov nodded " yeah yeah " Holly you can ignore her"

" Ok look why don't you just be team A and we'll be team B " andy suggested .

" I'm fine with that " Holly smiled

Dov agreed whist Gail made yet another sarcastic comment

...

Half time and Dovs team are one up ' most of the gang head to the bar leaving only Traci , Gail and Holly ..

" So Holly how does it feel knowing you've made it through a night with this crazy lot," Traci laughed

" I'm having fun " Holly grinned back sipping her drink .

" Good " Traci winked " so are you glad to finally have your car "?

Traci felt Gail nudge her under the table ,

" yeah it's Much easier that's for sure " Holly laughed

" yeah I can imagine " Traci nodded " I mean must have been a nightmare trying to get around in a city you don't know "

Holly titled her head " it wasn't that bad"

" Ok round two " Dov clapped as the rest of the group took their seats .. Gail and Holly had barely said 2 words to each other , both glancing over at the other trying hard not to get caught , Traci had witnessed this from both of them ,

...

Ok it's a draw " Chloe smiled ..

No way " Dov moaned " we can't draw " we need another question ."

Fine " Chloe smiled pulling a question up " ah Ok well I think it's only fair that the captains don't answer this ..

Why not "? Dov sulked

" because it's a medical one and Holly is bound to know it " Chloe explains .

" oh ok " fine by me " Dov nodded

" Holly "?

Holly shrugged " I'm cool with that I have faith in my team .."

" Ok for the win " Chloe stood up "the big two is also called "?

Dov frowned " what ?

Chloe shrugged

" the big toe "? Chris frowned

" you know don't you Holly "? Steve asked

Holly nodded screwing up her face

" Ok maybe we should change the question "? Andy suggested

Gail rolled her eyes " for god sakes it's called "hallux" " oh look we win .. She stands up moving away from the table " The dorks of team B can rejoice "

Dov shook his head looking at Holly who nodded with a smile " no way "? The skinny cop moaned " Chloe ?look it up "

Chloe scrolled through her phone " yep she's right "

How "?

Steve laughed "no just a scary face " he joked earning him a slap from Traci

Gail stood alone at the bar thankful she was finally finished with the losers she calls friends

" so ? Came a voice behind her " how did you know the answer ?

Gail turned to her right quickly seeing Holly stood close to her

" I don't know " she sighed playing it cool" google "

Holly laughed " seriously"?

Gail dropped the snark considering this was the most they had spoken all night " I broke it "

Holly frowned " you broke it "?

Gail nodded "my big toe , when I was 11 , I broke it , I guess it stuck in my head "

Holly laughed a little " well who would have thought after all this time it would of come in handy "?

Gail laughed under her breath " can I get you a drink "?

Holly looked over at the gang " uh I thought the losers brought the drinks "?

" usually they do " Gail nodded " but you have to wait for at least 20 minutes while Dov goes over the questions incase they missed something and he didn't actually lose "

Holly frowned shaking her head "beer "?

Gail nodded raising her bottle to the bar tendered signalling she wanted 2

" so ? The cop cleared her throat " did you really sort out your lights " ?

Holly laughed "geez what is it with you cops and these lights "?

" do you want to get robbed "? Gail asked

" what are we taking about "? Traci asked approaching the bar

" light alarms " Holly laughed

" Light a what "? Traci asked pretending to be confused

Gail rolled her eyes at her friend " Holly lives on Fenton, and when I dropped her off the other night, her house was the only one in compete darkness "

" ooooooooh " Traci nodded " the light alarms " yeah you totally need to use them Doc"

Holly laughed at being ganged up on " well I appreciate your concerns officers , but now I know, ... thank you very much "

" So did you find them easy to set up "? Traci asked " I couldn't do mine , I had Chris come over "

Holly shook her head " well I would love to say that I mastered it myself but no " she laughed " it was all just a bunch of numbers and buttons to me "

Gail bit her bottom lip stopping herself from asked who had helped her ? She had offered her services and Holly declined . Traci could see the curiosity on her friends face .

" oh please don't tell me you paid someone to do it "?

" oh no " Holly shook her head " my uh friend , she came over and sorted them out for me , and she also laughed at me too ..so you know ? I had it from all angles "

Traci laughed along all the while watching Gail .

" that's it Gail thought , no more sulking over Holly, if she wanted to date Luck then good For her.

Gail wasn't the type of person to chase another and what was she even thinking ? Gail Peck didn't do relationships , she didn't do the whole feelings thing , nope Gail Peck was all about " love em and leave em " and thats exactly what she did with Holly ..

It was sex , amazing , great , mind blowing sex , but that was then , if officer Luck wanted her sloppy seconds then she was welcome to it ..

All that was running around in Gail's head as she stood at the bar . She had talkedherself up and was set to forget Holly .

That was until she looked over at her, " who am I kidding " she thought to herself ..

Traci left the two alone " Hey " Holly smiled leaning a little closer to Gail " I like your hair down "

Gail nodded , a knot her stomach forming " Thanks "

Holly finished off her beer picking up the fresh one Gail had brought her " oh and uh...you really wear those jeans " she winked as she walked away .

" what the fuck was that "? Gail's insides screamed , how am I meant to pretend I don't give a shit when she says stuff like that ?

Gail blushed " yo barman ? Tequila and lots of it ..


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello .. Just wanna leave a little note to thank you all for following and leaving me reviews .. Much appreciated xx **

" Wow! You look like shit " Traci giggled as she walked past Gail's desk

" So what "? Gail barked with her head face down on her desk " I have the hang over from hell and Sargent Best has put me on desk duty" the blonde explained " So really Traci ? I couldn't care less "

Traci grinning with her hand on her hip " Ok so you won't care that Holly has just walked in ?

" What "? Gail gasped straightening up trying to fix her hair

" Gotcha" Traci laughed messing Gail's hair up

"Bitch" Gail sulked

" Seriously though, she is on her way in, so if you want to look half decent I would head to the locker room , and fast " Traci smiled thinking how cute it was seeing Gail so flustered

Gail shrugged " like I care , she's seeing Officer " I'll fix your lights " Gail sulked sarcastically

" You don't know that " Traci argued

Gail stared down at her friend " I don't .. Care Ok? "

Traci rolled her eyes shaking her head " Ok Gail if you say so ?"

Gail flipped her friend off walking out of the bull pen straight towards the locker room

So what if Holly was dating Officer Luck, it didn't mean Gail didn't want to look good. Staring into the mirror she sighed heavily, " I really need to stop drinking " she moaned out loud looking at the rings around her eyes

" I second that " Andy groaned as she appeared from behind the blonde " The thought of a 10 hour shift is breaking my heart " she laughed

Gail nodded agreeing with the brunette

" What I don't get is how Chloe always looks fine the next day " Andy moaned "she looks fresh and she's always so upbeat "

Gail growled "she's not up beat , she's just damn right annoying "

" Well yeah" Andy shrugged " but you know what I mean ? Same goes for Holly, she was drinking beer and bourbon last night and she looks amazing "

Gail spun around " You've seen Holly ?"

Andy nodded " yeah in the parking lot, That Officer from 27 dropped her, Hey are they like dating "?

Gail snapped " how the fuck would I know McNally "?

Andy raised her eye brows shocked at Gail sudden change of mood " Ok sorry, geez I only asked "

" Yeah well.. why don't you ask her instead?" Gail bitched storming out of the locker room straight into the the Doctor knocking her files from her hands

" Watch where you going " Gail snapped as she carried on waking

Holly stood dumbfounded " Are you kidding me?" She called out

" Shit Holly, let me help you?" Andy offered seeing the mess on the floor

"what happened ?"

Holly shook her head bending down to join Andy in picking up the mess "Gail Peck happened " she sulked " what's with her "?

Andy shook her head " nothing has to be wrong for Gail for her to be in a bad mood " she smiled handing over the messed up files " here "

" Thanks " Holly smiled then frowned at the mess of all her hard work " can you direct me to Traci "?

Andy pointed in the direction Gail headed " Great " Holly nodded saying goodbye to Andy

As Holly entered the bullpen she Instantly noticed Gail at a computer with a face like thunder

"Hey Holly " Traci grinned " nice and early just the way I like it "

Holly nodded " yeah well .. I would have been here earlier , if Gail here hadn't walked straight into me and sent my files flying every where leaving me to pick them up "

"What ? Gail ?" Traci fumed

" What ?" Gail barked refusing to look at Holly

" You didn't think to help " Traci asked " or apologise ?"

Gail rolled her eyes tutting " it was an accident "

Holly narrowed her eyes " really ?, she fumed "And you didn't think to stop and help me? it's gonna take me ages to work this out , to put this case back in order "

Gail got off her chair grabbing her mug " well I'm sure you can flutter your eyelashes and get someone to do it for you "

Gail ?" Traci gasped her jaw almost hitting the floor .

" Its ok Traci " Holly said watching Gail walk away

"No " Traci shook her head " no it isn't , I don't know what's gotten into her "

Holly shrugged " c'mon let's sort this mess out"

Gail stood making a cup of coffee, kicking herself for being such an idiot .

"Gail " came a voice from behind her

" Oh god " Gail sulked rolling her eyes " please not today " she whispered

" I have been calling you darling " Elaine peck moaned " why are you ignoring me "?

" Hello mother " Gail sighed turning to face her worst nightmare .

"Gail"? Sweetheart you look a mess"

" Thanks " Gail said sarcastically

" What's with the bags under your eyes "? Are you not sleeping well "? Are you eating right "? Elaine rambled on holding her daughters chin in her hand " your roots need attending too "

"Mom " Gail moaned waving her mothers hand away

" Gail you need to take better care of yourself darling , what will people Think ?"

Gail just sighed heavily, today wasn't the day to be hearing what a let down she is to her mother .

" What are you doing here ?"

Elaine was still looking unimpressed at her daughter " I have a meeting with detective Nash and Doctor Stewart " have you lost weight "?

" what "? Gail panicked , Holly was about to meet her mother ? "Great" she thought to herself .

" I said have you lost weight ?" And it's not what , it's pardon " Elaine moaned " you look like you have , it's living in that smelly old apartment, with those men-child's you call friends "

" Ok Mom it was lovely as always . But Im on the desk so I need to get back to work , "

" Yes well if you would just take the detective rotation you would have more pressing things to deal with " Elaine bitched.

Gail bit her tongue , her Mother just couldn't help herself

" bye Mom " Gail called out as she left Elaine standing alone .

Gail preyed Elaine wouldn't show her true colours in front of Holly.

"Apologies for my lateness " Elaine stated as she walking into Traci's office not bothering to knock .

Doctor Stewart I presume?" she adds holding her hand out for Holly to take .

Holly shook her hand firmly " Nice to meet you Doctor , I've heard great things"

" Thank you " was all Holly replied . She wanted to return the compliment but unfortunately she hadn't heard any thing nice about the women standing before her .

Infact she heard she was a hard nosed bitch who was all about the job. She also heard that this women was the type to chew you up and spit you out , not afraid to offend or upset ,"Apple didn't fall far from the tree " the Doctor had thought ..

" shell we get down to business "

The meeting had lasted well over 2 hours , Gail had returned to her desk to finish up some paper work.

Once the 3 women exited the room Gail couldn't help but feel a little sick,

" Gail " Elaine called out " I'm leaving now sweetheart, I will remind you that we are having a party on Saturday and I expect you to be there ."

Gail puffed out her cheeks keeping quiet

" I hope to god you're going to do something with your hair "

Holly watched on , she remembered Gail telling her how her mother never said anything nice to her . How she found everything and anything to complain about . Part of Holly felt sorry for the blonde say in front of her.

" Traci your'll be there with Steven won't you ?"

Traci forced a smile " uh yeah of coarse

Elaine turned her attention to Holly giving her the once over " if your not busy Doctor Stewart I would love you to attend , Traci can give you the details "

Gail frowned " for god sake " she muttered

" Oh uh .. I ... Uh " the brunette stuttered

" that's settled then " Elaine smiled " we will see each other again on Saturday .

Elaine leans into her daughter " you see how Doctor Stewart presents herself "? It doesn't take much to look your best Gail , take notes "

Gail closed her eyes for a split second thankful that her Mother had left

"You ok "? Holly asked

Gail felt embarrassed , " peachy"

Traci shook her head . She was angry that Gail was being such a bitch , she knew she was having a hard time coming to terms with her feelings for the Doctor , but the way she was behaving was not acceptable .

" I'll walk you out Holly " she smiled " what is with you " she mouthed behind Holly's back As the left ..

Gail didn't care at the moment in time her mother had pissed her off and she wasn't in no mood to care who she upset and that included Holly ..

Gail ?" Traci called out as she returned " office ? Now ! "

Gail exhaled heavily pushing herself away from her desk walking into the detectives office .

" yeah ok ok I'm a brat "

" stop talking " Traci shouted " what you did today was uncalled for Gail, I don't care what you're going though right now , you don't bring it to work , you've treated Holly so badly "

Gail licked her bottom lip sucking it into her mouth " It was a couple of files trac.. Let's not get to carried away"

Traci shook her head crossing her arms " no ! that's not what this is " this is about you Gail ' and your inability to be honest with people, honest with yourself ' You're pissed that Holly might be dating Officer Luck,and because of that your being a complete bitch to her "

" Ok Oprah " Gail teased rolled her eyes " I appreciate this pep talk I really do , but it's not needed, now if you don't mind I have shit to do " And with that Gail was gone ..

Traci scratched her head trying to work out what was happening to her friend ?


End file.
